It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up
by Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus
Summary: Helter-skelter erupts when Ash plans the "perfect birthday party" for Misty. Pokemon run amuck, Team Rocket crashes the party…it's a mess only Ash could get into. Can Ash face Misty when he literally destroys her party? Pokeshippy. Complete.
1. She Comes Like a Lion

_**It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up**_

**SUMMARY**: Helter-skelter breaks loose when Ash plans the "perfect birthday party" for Misty. Pokemon run amuck, Team Rocket crashes the party…it's a disaster only Ash could get into. Can Ash face the birthday girl when he literally destroys her party?

**GENRE**: General/Humor  
**RATED**: PG / K+  
**NOTABLE CONTENT**: Mild Language and Mildly Crude/Suggestive Humor  
**SHIP**: Pokeshipping (Ash & Misty)

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, or the song "It's My Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To)," performed by Lesley Gore. Many of these chapter titles are derived from party songs and credits will be posted with their respective chapters.  
**STORY TAKES PLACE IN**: Season 7 – Advanced Challenge (after the "Togepi and the Mirage" episodes. Knowledge of such episodes is needed to fully appreciate this story).

**POV NOTE**: This story is dominantly in Ash's first-person narrative, with a few minor scenes in third-person perspective

*** SPECIAL NOTE**: This fanfic makes references to the astrological tropical zodiac (namely the western zodiac) and modern birthstones. I realize zodiac signs can differ depending on culture (and there's no way of me knowing each and every reader's ethnicity). Thus, in this specific story, tropical dates are used: Pisces for February 19 to March 20, followed by Aries from March 21 through April 20. The month of March (in this fic) is denoted by the modern birthstone: aquamarine. For those unfamiliar, other zodiac details relevant to this story include that Pisces are represented by the fish (*hint*), and Aries are attributed to the color red and possess very adamant personalities (*hint hint*).

**COMMENTS**: _Story Revised February 2010_– I finally corrected the spacing issue seen in the previous posting of this fic. Provided this website doesn't botch the formatting (again), the version you're currently reading should be improved and more polished.

First off, thanks to everyone who voted for this story via my past poll. I'm posting this story due to popular demand and I hope it's worth it. If I do my job right, this story should be very cute, loaded with super-Sato-Chan-cuteness (you'd expect anything less from Aiselne?). FYI: Misty's birthday is 100% fictional in this story. Try as I may, I haven't found official evidence of character birthdays, so I don't know if Misty's birthday is actually March 20th. I picked the date for reasons you'll eventually read about.

Alrighty! I hope everybody likes this, and I'd appreciate reviews, too. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

_**March 17**_

**M**arch: the month when winter slowly leaves and spring starts to awaken. As they say, "March comes like a lion and leaves like a ham."

No, wait…that's not right; ham was what we had for breakfast this morning. It was really, reeeally good, too. Man, Brock's a great cook, and…uh, oh right! _Lamb_, not _ham_. I've never had lamb before, but it sounds tasty, and…wait…the saying is "March comes like a lion and leaves like a _lamb_," right? Okay. Got it!

Anyway…

March is always an exciting month for us, since the cold weather starts to get warmer and traveling gets easier. Come March, my friends and I would no longer have to worry about wearing layers of clothes just to walk two miles to the next town (or worse…just to go to the bathroom. When it's fifteen degrees outside and you have to play around with ten layers of clothes just to be able to, you know, _go_…and those damn zippers always get stuck and…urgh, that is _not_ fun when you are snowbound in the woods!). Yeah, we did have a tent to prevent us from freezing to death at night, but that flimsy thing rarely provided much warmth in the dead of winter. Even with the tent we still had to huddle together to keep warm (which gets a little awkward after a while).

Needless to say, by March, it's a relief (in more ways than one) to bid farewell to winter. However, early March was also exciting for 'another' reason, one which we all heard about a _month in advance_. Not only was March the month of awakening spring, the month of the aquamarine birthstone, and the month of almost anything related to water...

...It also happened to be the month of Misty's birthday.

March 20th: the date I call "judgment day" every year. But seriously, what would you expect, since it's the birthday of such a redheaded, mallet-wielding terror? Once, Misty's sisters explained how the twentieth of March is the "perfect" day for Misty's birthday. March 20th is the last day of the Pisces and just twenty-four hours before the Aries. I found it very ironic when Daisy said how her baby sister shares the Pisces qualities about loving everything and anything related to water. Yet, Misty's personality definitely squeaks the Aries border, considering her bossiness, stubbornness, and 'red-headedness.' Yup, that's Misty to a tee!

Of course, back when Misty traveled with me and Brock, it used to be that exactly on February 20th he and I would get a grand announcement that in exactly a month it would be Misty's birthday. Who would give us this grand announcement? Who _else_? The birthday girl, of course!

From then on, Brock and I would have to put up with Misty's excitement, not to mention her waaay overused excuses like "be nice...my birthday's coming up." "Cause' it's my birthday" was her most famous line, used to justify all her mallet wielding and getting away with murder. Half the time, that was all Brock and I would hear, "cause' it's my birthday, cause' it's my birthday!" God, we would hear that freakin' phrase _every day_!

Naturally, if we boys ever tried pulling similar excuses when it came close to _our _birthdays, Misty would shake her head and say something like "get your own line" or "so?" Yet, if Brock and I dared to say "so?" to _Misty_'s famous "cause' it's my birthday" line, she would pummel us with her mallet. It's gotta' be a girl thing (or maybe a "Misty thing." I'm betting my money on the second one).

But now, this March will be different. _This_ March 20th will mark one more "Misty birthday"..._without _Misty around. Yeah, I'll admit I do miss her sometimes, but I will also happily, happily, HAPPILY admit that March 20th without Misty is BLISS!!

- * - * - * - * -

**Ch.1: "She Comes Like a Lion"**

"Happy birthday, Misty!" me, Brock, May, and Max chimed together to the videophone, all beaming brightly at the red-haired birthday girl's portrait on screen.

Currently, Misty was still busy with her Gym in Cerulean City, while the four of us were at May and Max' house in Petalburg City. Considering the distance between Kanto and Hoenn, the only possible way any of us could wish Misty a 'happy birthday' was via a long distance phone call. True, I considered March 20th almost as bad as the day of a doctor's physical (you know, the kind of physical that checks…er…_the whole nine yards_. No damn lollypop is worth _that_!). However, just because I disliked March 20th does not mean I wish Misty ill on her birthday.

"_Thanks you guys..._" Misty replied on the other line, looking rather sheepish, and even blushing a little! Jeez, Misty's attitude during this time of the year typically made her attitude fierier than her hair! Yet, now she was acting all sweet and innocent. Maybe it had something to do with her being back in Cerulean City, unable to constantly bug us about her stupid birthday. "_But my birthday's not for another three days._"

_Since when did that ever stop you from bragging about it? _I thought to myself, smart enough not to voice that aloud and set Misty off. Knowing my luck, if I voiced my opinion, Misty's hand would come through the screen, cartoon-style, and strangle me! Ordinarily, when Misty traveled with us, Brock and I always had to get her mind on something else to shut her up about her birthday in three days. She usually acted like a crazy wound-up doll on March 17th!

"_So where are you guys right now?_" Misty asked as she continued the conversation, surprisingly talking about something other than her birthday. Jeez, seeing Misty ignore her birthday like this almost made me miss her old birthday bragging ('almost' being the keyword).

"We're in Petalburg City right now," I heard May reply, wearing a very happy smile on her face. It was understandable, considering I could tell May was happy to be home again for the first time since she started her Pokemon journey. She and Max had been itching to visit their parents, obviously getting homesick after so many months. I knew what that felt like. Even now I still occasionally miss my mom back in Pallet Town. Seeing May and Max reunited with Norman and Caroline reminded me of my past homecomings in Pallet. "Ash just won the Balance Badge so we're staying at my parents' house for a few days before we head out to Fortree City."

"_Wow, that's so great!_" Misty's face lit up, beaming as she inched closer to my direction of the screen in excitement_. "Way to go, Ash!"_

I perked up at her compliment. True, it was the same praise she always gave me when I won a badge. However, now that it had been two years since I last traveled with Misty, hearing her praise me like that was…nice. "Thanks, Myst," I smiled sincerely with an appreciative nod.

"_And I can't believe how lucky we are, too!_" Misty suddenly added, causing the rest of us to blink in confusion.

"Lucky?" I blinked, exchanging glances with May, Max, and Brock, each looking just as confused as me. "Lucky of what?"

Misty just winked and giggled, much like all girls do when they know some weird secret. "_My sisters are performing some new water ballet next month that's going to include a fancy underwater light show!_" she explained, excitedly waving her hands while describing the impressive-sounding show. "_It'll be so cool, but the catch is; we needed special underwater equipment, and the only place that could supply it was…_" she trailed, before her smile grinned a bit too mischievously for my comfort. "_…The Devon Corporation in Rustborough City._"

I felt my stomach flip when she said that. I already knew where this conversation was headed before Misty even finished it. _Oh no…_

"_Devon doesn't make deliveries to Kanto, so…_" Misty hinted, cocking her head happily while I suddenly wanted to hide underneath the videophone's table. "_…My sisters sent ME, of course, to go pick the supplies up. I'm actually in Rustborough City RIGHT NOW!!_"

And right now, I felt like I was in _Hell_! No! NO! This conversation could NOT be heading in the direction I was figuring! God, the one time I actually do _not_ want to be right about something…

"That's awesome, Misty!" I heard Max suddenly pipe up, apparently too oblivious to the can of worms about to be opened upon noting, "Petalburg City's not too far from there!"

I instantly held my breath, feeling as though I was sinking faster and faster.

And then…to make matters _worse_…May just had to add, "Why don't you come over to our house for your birthday?" an offer I wanted to wring her neck for. Of course, I refrained, solely because May and Max did not know Misty well enough to realize how she acted regarding her birthday. I could not blame them for inviting Misty for her birthday, even though it was an incredibly stupid, crazy, _idiotic_, 'you'll-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-your-life' offer to make!

Unfortunately, by the time May and Max' offers reached Misty's ears, the birthday girl's face was already brighter than the sun. I suppose it was wrong for me to deny Misty spending her 'special day' with us, but…after my previous experiences with March 20th, could you blame me for looking like I was just issued my death sentence?!

"_I'd LOVE to come!_" Misty squealed, very highly…very _loudly_…jeez, why do girls do that?! Their girly screaming hurts people's ears and it must hurt girls' throats, too. Then again, maybe girls have steel-reinforced throats, since I am amazed Misty can still talk after all that high-pitched ranting and raving she did at me in the past! Of course, I was never lucky enough for Misty to lose her voice. "_Although…_" Misty paused again, rather timidly. "_…I hope your parents won't mind._"

Hope was in sight (at least for me, anyway)! Norman and Caroline were way too busy to have any birthday party at their house! Norman was the Petalburg Gym Leader, after all, and Caroline was always busy around the house. May and Max' parents would never have time to host a party, so there was nothing for me to worry about…

"Don't be silly, Misty," I then heard Norman's voice talk behind our group, causing the four of us to spin around to see him and Caroline smiling at Misty. The particular way Norman and Misty looked at each other like old acquaintances instantly quashed any hopes I previously had regarding May and Max' parents. Duh! Norman was a Gym Leader like Misty, and Pokemon League affiliates knew each other, regardless of regions. Norman was especially popular in Hoenn, and the Sensational Sisters were very popular in Kanto. It was no surprise that Misty and Norman knew about each other, maybe not 'personally,' but enough for Norman to welcome her. "Besides, the Petalburg Gym won't be accepting any challengers until my Slaking and other Pokemon can fully recover after our battle with Ash," Norman nodded while patting my shoulder in a complimentary gesture. At the moment, I was feeling too sick to be proud about my battle, _especially_ when Norman added, "We'd be delighted to have you over, Misty."

"Besides," Caroline added with a pleasant smile. "May and Max' friends are always welcomed here," placing her hands on her children's shoulders, making May and Max giggle.

"_Thank you sooo much!_" Misty exclaimed, looking the happiest I had seen her in a long time. The redhead practically jumped in her seat with excitement, causing her ponytail to bob as enthusiastically as Misty's tone of voice. I would've been lying if I said I did not feel a little happy for her. A part of me even wondered what Misty's birthdays were like after she returned to Cerulean. Knowing her and her sisters' relationship, I have a feeling Misty's birthdays were less eventful back home. "_Rustborough's not too far. I should be there in a few days._"

"But Misty…what about your delivery?" I heard myself stupidly (very stupidly) ask, never realizing 'how' stupid I was until noticing everyone turn to me in cold silence. Everyone's expressions were the same; shocked, as if I just blabbed the F-bomb. I did not think what I said was too awful, but I've been wrong before…plenty of times. However, a part of me considered my actions legitimate, considering my opinions about Misty's birthdays. It's not that I refused to see Misty again, because that was far from the truth. I did miss her and I was looking forward to seeing her again. My only problem was that I just did not want to deal with another one of her ridiculous birthdays.

Even so, I felt lower than dirt for foolishly attempting to push Misty away. Her shocked expression was so painful to look at, so hard I could not help but look somewhere else...anywhere but those blue eyes of hers. Jeez, how was it that girls knew just how to make that 'look' which can tear you apart?! Mom could do the same thing to lay a guilt-trip on me whenever I misbehaved. Misty was obviously hurt and it was clear my habit of speaking before thinking was it its best once again.

Everyone else on my side of the screen seemed equally baffled. Well, everyone except Brock, who frowned and jabbed my arm harshly. He of all people should know that Misty's birthdays were sheer hell just as much as I did! Sadly, Brock's silent jab was clear evidence that he was not going to back me up, even if he understood my argument. I had to get myself out of my own mess. Forcing a smile back to Misty, I shook my head slightly. "But…heh, if you're not in 'too' much of a hurry, stop by, okay?"

Much to my relief, Misty's saddened face quickly lit up like the sun, as did everyone else. Heck, my words even provoked another little giggle out of her, along with "_Okay, thanks Ash._" Well, at least Misty seemed happy, and I supposed I should have been happy for her, too. So what if I had to go through the hellish March 20th again? If it made Misty happy…I guess it's worth it.

"_Thanks again everyone!_" Misty thanked with a bright smile. "_C'ya in a few days!_" she cheered, waving an energetic goodbye before disconnecting her phone. As soon as our video screen went black, Norman and Caroline headed for the kitchen. And guess what they were discussing on their way there: a party. Terrific. My insides were churning all over again.

Unfortunately, nausea would have to wait when May suddenly stomped in front of my line of vision, causing me to blink by that irked look in her blue eyes. Jeez…_all_ girls know how to pull of those 'looks,' don't they? "What was _that _about, Ash?" May asked me while placing her hands on her hips and threateningly inched closer to me.

Sweatdropping by the girl's awkward closeness, I stuttered a "N-nothing..." as I shifted backwards to give us a little more breathing room. Swallowing nervously, I quickly attempted to concoct some excuse to get May off my back…well "face"…"out of my face"…no…er…you know what I mean. "I just…figured she wanted to get her package home in time."

"If she was in a big hurry she wouldn't have suggested on coming here, Ash," May countered matter-of-factly. "That, and she would never have accepted our offer of coming here, too," she included, raising an index finger almost too similarly to whenever Max brags about his darn PQ…I mean IQ. Whatever. Okay, I screwed up again.

"Ah, don't believe him, May," Brock finally stepped in, though much to my displeasure he was wearing some cheeky grin. Something was telling me Brock was still not going to take my side during this birthday fiasco, even if he did understand my opinions about Misty's birthdays. I never understood why he was so hunky-dory about Misty's birthdays, since Brock had his share of nightmares with her, too. Maybe it has something to do with Brock being older and all that "maturity" stuff…though I don't think Brock's a model of maturity when it comes to girls. "Ash just doesn't want to deal with another one of Misty's birthdays because he messed up her last one."

Just as I suspected, Brock was definitely not on my side, and worse…he HAD to bring THAT up, didn't he? _Dammit Brock!_ I wanted to scream, along with the strong desire to sink into the ground or find a rock to crawl under. Why oh why did Brock mention that?! Now May and Max were curious and my embarrassed face only doubled their interest. No doubt, the siblings wanted to know 'what' Brock was talking about.

"What do you mean, Brock?" egged Max, wearing the familiar smirk of a boy just dying to get the juicy details about my embarrassing predicament. It did not help that the smallest member of our group happened to be my biggest tormentor. Max was a great friend but it was pretty darn obvious he enjoyed making me look stupid.

Then again, as Brock started opening his big mouth again, I realized I didn't need Max to make me look stupid. Looking stupid was something I did fine on my own. "Well, it wasn't last year..." began Brock, amusement evident in his voice. He was on the verge of laughing out loud...I knew it! "...Since that was when the four of us were traveling while Misty was back in Cerulean City. But the year _before_..." he said, stifling a small laugh that all the more sparked May and Max' interests. "Let's just say...anything that could go wrong..._did _go wrong!"

Naturally, smirks formed on May and Max' faces. They were already imagining what kind of disaster befell two years ago. "I can just imagine," Max giggled sarcastically, narrowing his hazel eyes in my direction. If I was not busy glaring daggers at Brock I would have shot that scowl right back at Max.

"Try this on for size," Brock continued, sounding like he was about to retell some 'great' story. Licking his lips, the oldest member of our group barely contained his laughter before telling May and Max, "Pallet Town, two years ago: we decided to have Misty's birthday party at Ash's house. It was that year when spring came very early and by late March it was practically pre-summer weather."

"Oh yeah!" May nodded, perking her head so fast the red bow of her bandanna bounced. She obviously remembered that same year. "Our Easter party consisted of water-balloon-egg hunts and water-egg fights."

"Well..." Brock muttered, scratching his chin before a snorted laugh left his mouth. "...This party wasn't much different."

May and Max's eyes widened in shocking amusement as they instantaneously looked back over at me, making me feel even more embarrassed than I already was. "Oh God...what did you do?!" May asked incredulously with an incredulous smirk on her face that matched her brothers'.

"I'm tellin' ya..." Brock began to laugh more loudly, spurring May and Max' giggles. Heaven forbid they stop snickering whenever I shot them a glare. "...Water balloons plus cake equals one helluva mess!"

That was all it took to send May and Max into their own laughing fits. All three of them laughed like crazy, just imagining the scene that happened two years ago...and making me feel like a total moron! In the meantime, I kept my mouth shut (for once), scrunching my face every time another one of my so-called friends howled.

"Dare I even ask how that happened?" chuckled Max as he dug for details on my disaster.

It took a moment for Brock to regain himself as he prepared to retell the terrible event of Misty's past birthday. "Well, we had the party and everything went great. We gave Misty the gifts and afterwards went outside to play with some of them and our Pokemon," he explained, feeling his smirk widen all over again. Good going, Brock! That smirk was a dead-giveaway to May and Max that the 'good part' was coming!

"Then..." Brock chuckled, narrowing his already-squinty eyes at me as I cringed in protest. "_Somebody _got a ba-rilliant idea to play with water balloons!" he teased, causing May and Max to stare at me, wide-eyed as if they were struck by lightning.

"You..._didn't_!" May gasped in horror, though her grin proved otherwise.

"Oh believe me...he _did_," Brock reassured wholeheartedly. "Mrs. Ketchum just brought out the cake when the water balloon war proceeded _into _the house. You take it from there," Brock finished, before finally bursting into hysterics, as did May and Max. "Man oh man, if we hadn't cleaned up that mess as fast as we did we probably wouldn't be alive today! I'm tellin' ya, Mrs. Ketchum was SOOO close to killing us that day!"

"No, she was so close to killing ME that day!" I blurted out, pointing a harsh finger at myself for emphasis. You should have seen my Mom that day! Her face was as red as fire when she saw the kitchen and living room covered in water and soggy cake. I made damn certain the next day to head back out on my journey, though it did not work anyway. Mom saw right through my plan and forced me to bust tables at her restaurant all day long. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock (who were equally responsible for the water balloon war) did not get punished at all! I'm guessing it was because Mom did not feel she had a right to punish kids that were not her own. Too bad I was not so lucky.

"Jeez, Ash," May laughed, one of her hands wiping away laughter-induced tears while the other jabbed my arm to get my attention. "Stay country miles away from me when my birthday comes around."

"But wait, there's more!" Brock announced, making May and Max yell out "You're kidding!" while I wanted to pull my hat over my reddening face. Brock was not done telling his stories. Fantastic! "The year before that party, Misty wanted to do something simple at the Pokemon Center we were staying in. Nurse Joy and I planned the whole thing: just a nice meal with balloons and cake. Joy got the idea to make it a surprise party…" he paused in a snort, another give-away to May and Max that the 'good part' was up next.

"…But the only one who got the surprise was _Ash_!" Brock roared alongside May and Max. "Please don't ask me how he possibly forgot the time of the party! Then again, please don't ask me why I delegated Ash to tell Misty what time she should return to the Center after her shopping. All I know is that Misty came in an hour late…and Ash came in an hour after _that_! By then, the party was done before it even started."

"Hey! I was training that day, okay?!" I yelled, trying to defend myself from yet another embarrassing memory. "I lost track of time!"

"That's not the 'only' thing I think you lost," Max snickered like a little devil.

"Plus the fact," Brock continued incredulously. "Ash showed up covered in dirt, not to mention with a whole army of famished Pokemon who ate the rest of the food like animals!" Brock moaned, shaking his head in amused disbelief and disgust. "Yet another nasty birthday mess we cleaned up before bedtime."

Fixing his glasses, Max grinned wickedly at me. "I think you've got more of a talent of screwing up birthdays than you do at Pokemon training, Ash." Of course, this caused him, May, and Brock to burst into hysterical laughter all over again. After all their laughing, I was expecting them to drop to the floor from the lack of oxygen. They were pretty close to passing out, that was for sure.

"Sooo Ash..." May started sing-songy voice in-between giggles, holding her hurting side. "...What're your birthday plans _this _year? Blowing up our house?"

"Can it!" I yelled, balling my fists threateningly, though they went over like lead balloons that only encouraged my audience's laughter. "Come' on! I don't do it on purpose!"

"Wouldn't' know it," Max snorted, briefly removing his glasses to wipe his eyes after all the laughter.

"I myself am interested on what shenanigans we'll be in for this year," Brock had to admit, folding his arms across his chest and giving me an amused glance. "Ash has had a whole two years to think about them, so we should be in for a treat!"

"Hey, I don't 'plan' them!" I shouted, feeling my anger and embarrassment fuse into a burning pain inside me. It somewhat hurt to hear my friends claim I purposely enjoyed ruining birthday parties. That's something Team Rocket would do, not me! I did not flub up birthday parties for kicks…they were just accidents. "Give me some credit!"

"Oh believe me, you get allthe credit for your stunts," Brock noted with a nod, though he was fortunately calming down as did May and Max. As the 'let's pick on Ash' entertainment ended, my friends then decided to change the subject. "So anyway..." Brock began, turning over to May and Max, ignoring me for some unknown reason. "...What _should _we do for Misty's party?"

"Lock Ash in a closet," May cheerfully offered, instantly causing the three to burst right back into laughter. I was not about to live this down, was I?

"Very funny, guys," I snarled sarcastically, rolling my eyes as they gradually calmed down for the umpteenth time that afternoon. The three of them might have been getting a kick out of my misfortunes, but I didn't. "Seriously, what are we gonna' do for Misty's party?"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Max shouted, jumping up to grab our attention with his mischievous smile. "Since Ash has such a fine 'talent' of messing up Misty's parties, why don't we have _him _plan the party?"

May and Brock gasped. "Max!" May gasped, her blue eyes widening in surprise before she playfully bopped her little brother's head. "We want a _birthday party_, not a _natural disaster_!" she started to scold, though suddenly silenced when Brock waved a hand in front of her face.

"Max..." Brock thought while another evil grin flashed before me. "...That's not a bad idea." I blinked, not liking Brock's tone or smirk. This was obviously either going to end very well or very badly. "If Ash plans the party…" he continued, crossing his arms while taking pride the genius idea. "…He's less apt to wanna' screw it up," he concluded, noticing May and Max nod in agreement as if the three just solved an ancient puzzle of Pokemopolis.

"I don't 'want' to screw it up!" I loudly countered, trying to defend myself in this failing battle. "If you guys want me to plan the party..._fine_, but I sure as hell will not screw it up!"

"For your sake, I hope not," Max giggled before shivering at a though of "Misty's pretty brutal, ya' know. I wouldn't wanna' piss her off, much less screw up her birthday."

"I won't screw up her birthday!" I swore, not even realizing what I was saying. Balling my fists in determination, I confidently swore, "In fact, if I plan her party, I'll personally make sure I don't mess it up! I'll make sure it's _perfect_!"

"Perfectly _disastrous_!" Max crudely corrected, causing the others to laugh again. They were obviously not too convinced that I could plan a party without botching it up. I suppose I only had myself to blame for the stereotype, but…I honestly did not mean to ruin Misty's birthdays. Sadly, I knew my friends would not believe me. Shaking their heads, Max, May, and Brock then chuckled as they headed to the kitchen where Norman and Caroline were already planning the party. Of course, I knew those three were gonna' tell the adults about my "hilarious" birthday stories. Some friends!

However, once my friends were gone, I suddenly realized I had much worse troubles to worry about. It was just then that I realized yet another incredibly stupid thing I did. I promised to make Misty the "perfect"birthday party! After all the mess-ups I made at her previous parties, I then made the worst mess-up of promising to perfect her current party. How stupid could I be? When was I EVER going to start thinking before opening my big mouth?!

But maybe…maybe the idea was not quite as stupid as it originally sounded. Maybe this was my chance to redeem myself. Like my 'friends' claimed, I was less apt to mess up a party if I planned it, right? Besides, how hard could it be to throw Misty a birthday party? It sure didn't sound any more complicated than running around Shamuti's islands. If I could help save the world then a dumb birthday party should be a cakewalk, right?

Yeah…this wouldn't be so bad! I did promise to make Misty's birthday perfect, and I was not the type to back-out from a promise. Therefore, I would make Misty's party perfect! After all, I was bound to at least plan onedecent party for her, right? _Right_?

_Right_? Anybody? Please?

Oh boy…this is going to prove interesting.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: Ash's mishap stories are so much fun to write! I hope you find Ash in character. Plenty more Sato-Chan cuteness is ahead! And for those wondering, 1.) This story won't be nearly as long as my larger undertakings. This fic is about the size of my other shorter story, "Because You Loved Me." If you survived that fanfic, you'll be fine here. 2.) Contrary to this story's title, this is not going to be another boo-hoo fest of mine. This story will have its share of humor, romance, and melodrama, but it's nothing compared to my full-blown dramas. No tissues will be needed here, trust me (unless you're super-duper sensitive). This story's dominantly humor, and quite a bit of fun lies ahead!

Par usual, reviews and Sato-Chan fangirl gushing are always welcomed! ^_^


	2. We Better Get This Party Started!

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, the song "It's My Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To)" performed by Lesley Gore, or "I'm Coming Up" performed by Pink. I also don't own the following books: _Lord of the Flies_, _The Great Gatsby_, or _Thus Spoke Zarathustra_.

**COMMENTS**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Your patience has been rewarded with the next installment of this cute little series!

Hehehe, I am also happy to report this chapter marks my first published Team Rocket cameo! I'm actually a fan of those three (and I'm also an avid Rocketshipper), but I wasn't able to squeeze Team Rocket into my precious publications (at least without making their roles tacky or foolish to the plots). But this time around, I couldn't pass up the chance to include the lovable Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet! Anyway, a few hints of Rocketshippiness will be in this chapter, before we get back to our Sato-Chan's plans for Misty's birthday party! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Ch.2: "We Better Get This Party Started!"**

"**A**www! Isn't that _cuuute_!" Jessie softly cooed sarcastically as she and her cohorts peered through an open window of May and Max's house. Not minutes ago, the Team Rocket trio watched the comical little scene of Ash promising to make Misty's party perfect. Lowering themselves from the window as to not get caught, the Rockets crouched behind a bush and kept their voices (and snickers) to a minimum. "The twerp's trying to impress the redhead twerpette."

Despite also being entertained by the twerp's overblown promise, James could not help but sigh more thoughtfully than his red-haired partner. "I remember my birthdays back home," he sighed rather blissfully, recalling his rich lavish youth prior to joining Team Rocket. "My parents always pulled out the stops and held fancy parties. The mansions would be decked-out with the most extravagant party favors! We ate the finest cuisine and people from all over the world came to visit. Our estate would be bustling!" True, James was not particularly fond of his old culture, but he had to admit the lifestyles of the rich and famous did have a few perks. "Ooh, I got so many presents it would take me days to figure out where to put all of them in my room!"

"Well whoop-dee-do for _you_!" Jessie growled angrily, snapping James out of his trip down memory lane and coercing him to shrink in fear. Very unlike James, Jessie's poor childhood was not embellished with rich luxuries, and certainly not with fancy parties! "The most of a party I ever got for my birthday was dinner over a cheesy half-cooked microwave meal! Our 'favors' were one dinky balloon and my 'guests' consisted of just my mother and me! And don't even ask me about any 'presents' I might've received!" Sadly, Jessie's mother, Miyamoto, could not financially afford to 'pull out the stops' for her daughter's special day. Still, that did not mean young Jessie was unappreciative of whatever her momma did do, because Jessie always cherished her birthdays. Yet, the adult Jessie would have lied if she said she was not a tad jealous of James' advantages as a kid. Huffing rather resentfully, Jessie folded her arms across her chest. "I guess my birthdays were pathetic compared to _yours_!"

Meowth could not help but break the bittersweet mood with a crude snicker. "Dat' would explain why you're so pathetic _now_."

"Wooobbuffet!" Wobbuffet obliviously added with a trademark salute.

Of course, two seconds later both smartass Pokemon went sailing across the front lawn, courtesy of Jessie's right hook.

Grunting and glaring daggers, Jessie took a moment to recompose herself before returning her attention back to the matter at hand. Stealing a glance back up at the window she and the others had been previously peering through, Jessie then resumed her role as 'leader' of her Rocket team. "But never mind all that," she changed the subject before bringing her sapphire eyes back to James. "Birthday or no birthday, don't forget we still have to grab Pikachu!"

What Jessie said was true, but… "Aw come' on, Jess," James whined softly, softening his face rather earnestly. "Do we really have to steal Pikachu on one of the twerps' _birthdays_?" Sure, just like Jessie, James wanted to steal Pikachu to impress their boss (and get a gargantuan promotion in the process). However, the little conscience inside James could not help but wonder if any promotion was worth ruining a kid's birthday…even if the kid happened to be a snot-nosed twerp.

Jessie, on the other hand, did not share James' particular opinions. "_Of course we do_!" she exclaimed incredulously, looking at James with her widening eyes, as if her partner just said the most ludicrous idea. "Those twerps will be too busy with the party to even notice Pikachu, giving us the perfect opportunity to steal it right under their noses!" she grinned, raising a factual index finger. "We'll wait until the redhead twerpette shows up and then we'll crash that party!"

"But Jessie..." James continued to whine, causing his own redhead to narrow her blue eyes in welling frustration. "That twerp really seems determined not to mess up her party. You heard about how he screwed up her past ones. It seems a shame for him to ruin another party," he said, absentmindedly looking upward into the overhead blue canvas of the sky, admiring a few puffy clouds.

"I too know what it's like to work hard to make a success…and then have it blow up in my face!" James' emerald eyes then ascended back to Jessie, while he delicately placed his hands on her shoulders and peered deeply into her blinking sapphires. "All three of us know what failure feels like, Jess! Let's just give the twerps a break for once," James smiled warmly, drawing the long-haired redhead close enough for him to see the faintest shade of pink across Jessie's nose. "We can steal Pikachu after the party, okay?"

_Okay?_

So close to James, so warm, so…_close_…a red-faced Jessie could not help but reply…

"_OKAY_?!" she blasted loudly enough to make James shriek and almost jump out of his skin. Tearing away from her partner, Jessie once again stared wide-eyed at her cringing James. "You're right! I know EXACTLY what it's like to mess things up...and if we mess up another chance to snatch Pikachu, the only ones that will be getting a 'break' will be _us_...a PERMANENT vacation from the Team!" No birthday was worth losing a job, at least in Jessie's eyes. Besides, "The way I see it, that bratty twerp has some humiliation coming to him! I'd like to see what happens when all his plans blow up in his face for a change!" she finished, unable to uncurl her glossy lips as her speech concluded with her nefarious laugh.

James did not laugh alongside her, nor did he say anymore. Not wanting James' pouty goody-goodness to spoil her fun, Jessie turned back towards the house. Adrenaline surged through her veins as she could already fantasize Giovanni writing her check in exchange for the illusive Pikachu. _So many zeros, so little time!_ Being deprived of luxuries in her youth made Jessie particularly money-hungry in her adulthood. She could not wait to cash her check and live 'high off the hog'! There were so many ways Jessie wanted to splurge: so many extravagant clothes she could wear, so many delectable foods to fill her empty stomach, and so many exotic places she dreamed of visiting! Jessie did not believe all of her life's desires were worth postponing on account of some brat's stupid birthday party!

"The birthday twerpette arrives on the twentieth," Jessie reminded, folding her arms firmly and authoritatively. "We've got two and a half days to get ready." With vindictive venom practically oozing in her voice, the red-haired Rocket leader snickered villainously, "That means in a few short days, Pikachu will be ours…and then we'll finally have the last laugh on that twerp!"

- * - * - * - * -

"Umm…maybe a picnic's kinda' lame…" I muttered as I scribbled out the thirtieth failing idea on my brainstorm page.

For the past hour, I had stationed myself upstairs in Max' bedroom, sitting on my sleeping bag and surrounded by…well…_knowledge_. Jeez, I feel like I need a library card to come in Max' room! When I was Max' age my room was full of Pokemon toys (still is, too). Max' room is packed to the ceiling in books! The biggest stack of books I ever had in my room was a pile of manga and Pokemon magazines! Max has _REAL books_! I can't even figure out half of these titles! _Lord of the Flies_ sounds like the tale of a guy with bad BO. I've never heard of any Pokemon Masters called "Gatsby," no matter how "great" he is in his book, and the same applies to whoever "Zarathustra" is and whatever he "spoke"! Max has weird taste in books.

Then again, I guess I'm not the only one who feels out-of-place in Max' room. Even Brock admitted the extent of books in his room consisted of "breeding magazines." Though, I still can't figure out why Brock admitted such in a weird voice while wearing a blushy/cheeky grin on his face (the kind he usually wears around girls). Max screamed "sicko!" and gave Brock a mega ear-pull for it, too. Maybe I missed something, but what's wrong with magazines about 'breeding'?

Anyway, _right now_, I did not have much time to worry about books. As I sat in Max' room, I kept myself busy writing a list of things to do for Misty's "perfect birthday party." True to my word, I was going to take charge of the party arrangements and make sure everything went smoothly. Unfortunately, after wasting an hour hemming and hawing over ideas, I quickly realized throwing a party (big or small) was not a "cakewalk" like I assumed.

"How bout'...a cookout?" I asked with an inquiring eyebrow, looking over to Pikachu sitting at the foot of my navy sleeping bag. Naturally, nobody else was in the room helping me, solely because I didn't want extra help. Misty's party was my responsibility and nobody else's. Besides, I knew if my so-called friends "helped" me, they would tease me every five seconds during the process. It was hard enough to plan a party while situated in the silence of Max' library-styled bedroom. I didn't need my friends' annoying teases to distract me. This didn't mean Pikachu never occasionally poked fun at me, but my buddy was wise enough to know when I needed its help. Thus, Pikachu was my little consultant, always quick with an opinion for my ideas. "Think' Misty will like a barbeque, Pikachu?" Hey, that rhymes! (My mind-wandering hasn't been helping this situation, either).

Pikachu seemed to think the identical, but remained silent and pondered the subject for a moment. The end result was just a look saying, "a cookout's okay, but not amazing. It needs something else."

The mouse was right; barbeques are fun, but Misty deserves something better than just hotdogs and hamburgers! You know who throws awesome barbeques? Professor Oak! He hosts a cookout every year at his ranch and, man, I don't know what he does to those burgers, but they are _to die for_! Of course, I almost did die (or wanted to die) when I once ate too many of those burgers. Gary thought it was hilarious, but I sure didn't! It _Gary_'s fault, anyway, since he was the jerk who betted I couldn't eat four burgers! Ha! Joke's on him, since I ate _five_ burgers instead of four! Then again, considering the stomachache from Hell I endured after the fact, maybe the joke wasn't on Gary after all…

…Dammit, my mind is wandering again, isn't it? See, this is why I haven't made any leeway with the party plans. Urgh, maybe I should just suck it up and ask Brock and the others for help after all.

Setting the pen and paper pad aside, I sighed loudly while resting my throbbing forehead into my hands. What the heck was I to do for Misty's party? Every idea that came into my head was either already done or a textbook definition of lame. Misty was going to arrive in less than three days...I only had two and a half days to concoct the "perfect birthday party" for her! Considering my past screw-ups, never mind the progress I had been making on brainstorming ideas, I had to face facts.

I was screwed.

Fortunately, I heard Pikachu hop over to me, offering a small concerned "Pikapi?"

Smiling appreciatively, I lifted my head and gently rubbed under Pikachu's chin, listening to it "chaa" happily. "I've got a bad habit of not thinking before opening my big mouth, don't I pal?" I asked Pikachu, grinning as I watched the mouse nod in agreement. But who could blame it? I did have a terrible habit of speaking before thinking. Normally, I could find a way of getting out of binds with a Pokemon battle or something, but this situation could not be resolved with one. I had to come up with Misty's perfect party, and I had to do so quickly!

And honestly, I _wanted_ to throw her a perfect party. I flubbed up so many of Misty parties in the past, so I had an obligation to throw her at least one decent party! This was my chance to redeem myself and more importantly apologize to Misty for my past goofs. I may not like Misty's chaotic birthdays, but she's still one of my best friends. I do believe she deserves more than I've given her credit. God knows Misty did plenty of things for me in the past, and…I really never repaid her very well, did I?

So now was my chance! Come hell or high water (or me), Misty's party would be perfect! It was not going to sink like the previous ones; this year's party would _swim_!

"Swim..." I muttered to myself suddenly. The idea hit me like one of Pikachu's Thundershocks (which by the way, Thundershocks are not fun, especially first-thing in the morning!). Blinking from the insight, an ingenious smirk appeared on my face as the answer to the problem finally hit me. "Of course! _Swimming_! Misty loves anything about the water!"

I never even gave Pikachu a chance to offer its input before I leapt to my feet and rushed downstairs. I could hear Brock and the others chuckling in the kitchen, probably still on their kick about what an idiot I am with parties. Well, they won't be laughing much longer, because I just came up with the perfect party idea!

- * - * - * - * -

"You reeeally want to screw this party royally, don't you, Ash?" May chimed incredulously as she rolled her blue eyes, gently brushing her pink Skitty while they sat on the living room couch. The four of us stationed ourselves in the parlor while Norman and Caroline busied themselves in the kitchen. May, Max, and Brock were all on the sofa, front-row seats to me and my grand scheme for Misty's perfect party.

"No, I _don't_!" I defended, standing before my little audience and resisting the urge not to stomp my foot like a spoiled brat. Acting immature was not going to help my situation, even though I was getting a little tired of my friend's teases. Yes, I deserved the ridicule, but that didn't mean I had to enjoy it, either. "Come' on. Don't you guys think my idea's perfect?"

"Perfectly 'disastrous'_,_" Max slyly repeated, fixing his thick glasses while sitting on his sister's right side. "I still think the perfect idea is locking you in a closet for the party."

"Honestly, Ash," Brock asked me seriously with a raised eyebrow. "What are your real plans, or are you actually serious about this?"

"Of course I'm serious about this!" I exclaimed, furrowing my brow and crossing my arms in a huff. I guess I wasn't acting as mature as I hoped, but my friends' snide comments were really getting on my nerves. "Look, we all know Misty likes anything revolving around water, right? Well, if we get a bunch of Water Pokemon over here for the party, she'll love it! It's easy, simple, and she'll have a great time!"

"Oh suuure, Ash. It's easy-peasy-lemon-squeazy!" May sung sarcastically. Her eyes rolled again as the girl shook her head, causing the brown locks framing her face to swat May's cheeks. "One question, though: where the heck do you plan on getting so many Water Pokemon? Need I remind you as a group we only have three Water Types, and Lombre's a Water and Grass Pokemon! Three Pokemon are pretty stingy for a Water Pokemon-themed party, don't you think?"

"I'm sure Professor Birch could loan some of his Water Types to us for the day," I explained with a confident nod. "And I can even have Professor Oak send me Kingler and Totodile if all else fails."

Of course, everyone else just continued to stare at me as if I was more naïve than a Psyduck! Their expressions reminded me of the time Brock asked me if my mom ever told me about the "Pidgeys and Beedrills." I was honest and said my mom never became a Pokemon trainer, so she wouldn't know much about Pokemon. After I said that, Brock gave me this wide-eyed look (which says something, considering Brock is rarely "wide-eyed"). He looked at me as if I just sprouted an extra two heads like an Exeggutor! Then he whispered something in my ear about "babies" and…YES, I DO KNOW WHERE BABIES COME FROM! I don't get what the hell babies have to do with "Pidgeys and Beedrills," though. Maybe the birds and bugs work at the Pelipper Post Office and help deliver the babies across the world. See! I told ya' I knew where babies come from!

Rubbing his sore temples, Brock groaned loudly, "And you honestly expect this to work?" he asked, clearly not believing that I honestly figured my idea would go smoothly. "Look Ash; I'm not saying you've got a bad idea. It's a great idea to have a Water Pokemon-themed party for Misty, but we've gotta' be realistic, too. Even if we do get all those Water Pokemon, how are we supposed to care for them? They're gonna' have to eat _something_, and we certainly can't afford them to eat all the food like last time!"

"Yeah," agreed Max, nodding before stealing at glance at the Skitty on May's lap. "Plus, what if Team Rocket shows up and tries to steal all of them? If we have too many Pokemon at the party, we can't possibly keep track of all of them! Knowing Team Rocket, they'd love to sneak in and steal a few Pokemon, and then how are we gonna' explain that to the professor? This has 'law suit' written all over it!"

"Gimmie a break..." I muttered, rolling my eyes at the obnoxious questions, however legit they sounded. "First off, we'll buy more than enough Pokemon food. Besides, how many Pokemon do you think I'm planning on bringing to this party; _ten-thousand_?! We'll be lucky if we can get ten! We practically travel with almost twenty Pokemon all together, anyway, so I think we can handle a large group for one afternoon. Plus, even if Team Rocket does show up, we can blast them off in two minutes just like we always do, before anyone even notices!" Trust me; those three stooges were the least of my worries at the moment.

"But aren't we going to be handling Pokemon we don't know?" May asked rather timidly, biting her lip at the thought. "I mean, it's not like the extra Pokemon are going to be ours. We're not their trainers, and what if they don't listen to us and go crazy?"

"I'm predicting a repeat performance of the 'cake everywhere' ordeal – Pokemon style!" Brock groaned in a snicker, before glancing back up at me with an exhausted expression. "Can't we just have a 'simple'little party, Ash?"

"_You're _the ones who wanted me to plan this thing in the first place!" I suddenly snapped, causing all of them to jump a little. Again, loosing composure was not going to make my stance very convincing. However, my friends did not seem to realize that all their comments were really getting under my skin. "If you don't want me to plan the party, fine! But the way I see it, if I'm the one planning this party, then it's gonna' be done the way I want it to be!"

Brock, May, and Max were silent for the moment, all absorbing my little outburst. Okay, I honestly did not intend on yelling at them like that. But come' on: between their teasing, and now their complaints about my plans for Misty's party...I was sick of it. I would be the first to admit that I screwed up. But after a while of my so-called friends constantly poking fun at my innocent misfortunes, matters were starting to hurt. Brock and the others were my best friends. I really did not want to believe they truly thought I was as big of an idiot as I felt right now. You know, I honestly didn't intend on messing things up.

But maybe my outburst would be a blessing in disguise. As I silently gazed down at the floor, I almost hoped my friends would strip me of this birthday responsibility and take it into their own hands. I hated to admit defeat. Running away was definitely not my style, either. But…maybe keeping me out of this party would be in the best interest, at least for Misty. Just because I didn't intend on creating disasters did not guarantee that disasters would not find me.

However, at the moment, the only thing that "found" me was a firm hand on my shoulder. Jerking slightly by the sudden touch, my head sprung upward to see Brock, peering down at me with…could it be (?)…an understanding smile? To my amazement, Brock did not look like he was about to burst into hysterics or snicker. He actually looked like he understood my intentions. Then again, I certainly hoped Brock could understand me, considering he and I had a long history of "Misty birthdays." History aside, he's my friend, too, and aren't friends supposed to support each other?

For once in my life, I was _right_. "Okay Ash," Brock smiled warmly, nodding once for emphasis while rubbing my shoulder for encouragement. "If that's what you want to do, then that's what we'll do."

It was hard for me not to smile back appreciatively. I guess my friends were on my side, after all. Notice how I said "friend_s_," too…plural…because I noticed May and Max step behind Brock and offer their own compassionate smiles. May, in particular, came to my side and winked playfully. "Just don't pull the water balloon thing in our house, okay Ash?"

I knew she meant no harm behind that comment. So, I laughed it off and nodded affirmatively, settling the matter once and for all. "Okay."

- * - * - * - * -

After dinner, we got into action. Norman and Caroline were a bit surprised by the plans, to be expected, but they nevertheless agreed. With the parental "okay," me, Brock, May, and Max stationed ourselves in May's room (because Max' personal library is likely to drive me insane!). We sat on the carpet with notepads to fill with the specifics for the party.

Already, with the help of May and Max' parents, we agreed on a few extra party details. Alongside the Water Pokemon, we would have a cookout in the backyard, so the Pokemon would stay outside ("along with any potential water balloons," as Max put it). Since we already called Professor Birch for the extra Pokemon, we also invited him to the party too. It was only fair to invite him, and besides, the professor could also to keep an eye on the extra Pokemon in case they tried to go wild. Chances are, his lab Pokemon would listen to the professor better than they would listen to us kids, anyway.

It was May who took the Water Pokemon theme to higher levels, aside just inviting Water Pokemon. She happily took charge of the favors; aqua-blue _everything_, from balloons, to plates…to even the freakin' napkins (I think that was a little obsessive on her part, but you know how May gets when she wants to put on a good show. I swear she's treating this party like another contest!). Anyway, I was grateful to see my friends were finally helping me. Max wanted to be in charge of music, which I could just imagine what kinds of music Max liked (I just hope those "Gatsby" and "Zarathustra" guys never wrote songs). Naturally, Brock made the list of what foods to prepare. I already got a few comments from Max about my stomach growling not ten minutes after we finished supper. Heh, Brock's cooking has that effect on me.

My job was actually pretty simple: observe the progress. Already, I had finalized what Pokemon would be brought to the party. Of course, I picked all of Misty's favorites: Poliwag, Golduck, Marril, Azuril, Vaporeon, even Tentacool and Tentacruel (I knew Misty would love that one)! The four of us also planned on using our own Water Pokemon, and we figured Misty would want to let out hers, too, once she got to the party. Thus, we didn't want to ask Professor Birch to bring too many Pokemon, but just enough to dub the event a "real party."

Other than that, my work was done for the time being. I made a few phone calls afterwards. One was to Misty's sisters, and all three of them sounded "like, totally jealous" of being unable to attend their baby sister's party. I was actually surprised when Daisy happened to note that upon Misty's return to Cerulean, her older sisters were planning a belated "surprise party." I guess Misty's relationship with her sisters isn't as bad as I thought anymore. That kinda' made me feel pretty happy for them.

I also called Mom. After the obligatory you-know-what discussion, she told me how she already mailed Misty a birthday card. I have a feeling Professor Oak and Tracey probably did the same, so I'm sure Misty will have a big stack of cards waiting for her in Cerulean City. I've always been worried that Misty might get lonely back home, so it's good to hear she's far from forgotten. Then again, fiery Misty is kinda' hard to forget, isn't she?

By nine o'clock that night, the party was set and ready. We finalized everything, called everyone, and went to bed bright and early. The next day was going to be really busy, and all of us wanted to be refreshed, recharged, and ready to get Misty's party started!

Unfortunately, I had a tough time sleeping that night. It could have been because we boys slept in Max' room…where I swear I'm gonna' get buried under a mountain of his cockamamie books if I'm not careful. Maybe I was uncomfortable because Brock, Max, and I were a bit cramped in Max' bedroom, too. Three kids don't exactly fit comfortably in a room built for one (especially when three-quarters of the said room is full of books). I still don't quite understand why Norman and Caroline "preferred" May to sleep in her own room and stay "separate" from Max, Brock, and myself. I realize this isn't my house to protest grown-up wishes. Still, considering our Pokemon journey through Hoenn, it's not like us boys never slept with May before. I really don't know why the adults made such a fuss.

Nevertheless, I had more important reasons behind my insomnia. No matter how much I wanted to, I simply could not slip into slumber. All the plans for Misty's party kept running through my head. We had a ton of preparations, and I just hoped every one of them would work out in the end. I really could not stand the possibility of one more party blowing up in my face.

"Pikapi?"

Despite the bedroom's darkness blinding me (and Brock's not-so-harmonious snoring deafening me – riddled with "you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" comments), I managed to notice Pikachu curl up beside me. My eyes were adjusted enough to the darkness to see the mouse curiously staring at me through sleep-induced half-opened eyes. I guess I wasn't the only bedroom member who had trouble sleeping that night.

Smiling gently, I stroked a hand along Pikachu's stripes. "I'm okay, Pikachu. I just can't sleep."

"Chuuu Pikachupi kachu?" _Is it about Misty's party?_

"Yeah," I confessed, glancing away into the darkness as my smile slightly faded. "I just hope it turns out okay. I…I really don't want to ruin it, Pikachu." Contrary to popular belief, I had nothing but the best intentions of Misty's parties, especially the current party approaching in two and a half days.

Fortunately, Pikachu seemed to understand and shook its head gently, causing its ears to briefly flop side to side. "Chu chuu." _You won't._

I chuckled softly, affectionately rubbing behind one of Pikachu's ears. At least somebody had faith in me. Perhaps I could pull-off this birthday party, and perhaps this party really would turn out "perfect" like I promised. "Thanks buddy."

- * - * - * - * -

_**March 18**_

The eighteenth flew by like a Rapidash. My friends and I spent the whole day decorating May and Max' property for the party. We were fortunate enough to rent an inexpensive white tent, and set it up in the backyard above tables, chairs, and favors. Plus, working outside was the perfect chance to let our borrowed Water Pokemon accustom themselves to their new surroundings. Professor Birch was nice enough to show all of us a few tips of how to take care of the Water Types, in the event of a "worse case scenario" – aka, "me."

Like I said before, May splurged with the party favors. There were blue non-water-balloons and streamers tied to every tree and chair in the yard. Luckily, Max had a friend in the neighborhood that was willing to lend his gigantic stereo for the party. That way, we could play the CDs Max burned especially for the party. Norman and Brock assembled the grill and were long gone on the trip to the supermarket for food. Meanwhile, Caroline stayed in the house all day, tidying it up in case we would want to bring the party inside.

As for me, I was in charge of helping with everyone and tending to the new Pokemon with Professor Birch. It was not until the late afternoon when the sun was beginning to set that we were all able to relax in the backyard, primarily with the new Pokemon.

"So, Ash…" started the professor as we fed the Marril and Azuril, the final two Pokemon left to feed. Professor Birch had been a tremendous help regarding the Pokemon, but he also kept offering me various compliments about the party I planned. For me, it was nice to be complimented for a party, rather than criticized. "I'm impressed that you planned all this."

"Thanks, but everyone helped," I admitted modestly. Sure, I did plan most of the party, and I did feel very proud of myself. But, I knew I wasn't the only person who deserved the total credit. Smiling, I was just about to kneel down to offer a bowl of Pokechow to a little blue Azuril. It was hard for me not to smile while watching the hungry Water Type happily bounce up and down on its tail. "We sure got a lot done today."

"Yup," agreed Professor Birch as he gave Marril its own supper. While the blue Water Pokemon ate side-by-side, the professor turned back to me and smiled widely. "I'm just curious, Ash," he added, causing me to briefly pause from giving Azuril its dinner. I barely heard the little Pokemon squeak a protest as I blinked via my own level of curiosity.

"Since you planned most of this awesome party for Misty..." Professor Birch chuckled in good humor. "...I can just imagine the amazing _present_ you got for her, too."

The professor's hearty laugh did nothing to mute the sound of poor Azuril's supper bowl drop to my feet. As if the world suddenly came to a crashing halt, I felt my eyes widen in the utmost horror as I screamed "Oh _crap_!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: Hehehe, just when Ash thought matters couldn't get any worse! So now what's our kiddo gonna' do about Misty's present? He's running out of time! And let's not forget Team Rocket lurking in the shadows, too. Hehe, lots more fun is ahead next time! ^_^

So…what did you think of this chapter? I hope you're having as much fun with this story as I am! (BTW, just out of curiosity, did anybody catch the "Zarathustra" joke? I'm dying to know! – You're more than welcomed to ask me about it if you're curious, too). Anyway, Aiselne loves reviews!


	3. Celebrate Chaotic Times!

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, the song "It's My Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To)" performed by Lesley Gore, or "Celebration" by Kool And the Gang

**COMMENTS**: Okay, fellow AAMR lovers: we're now coming to the Pokeshippier chapters! I'll admit that the humor will be a bit more toned-down now, but I did say this story would have its share of funnies and mellower moments. But don't worry; plenty more Ash antics are ahead (because Aiselne loves her Sato-Chan! ^_^).

So now that Ash has gone from the frying pan into the fire regarding Misty's birthday present, what's he gonna' get her? Wait and see! There's also a sweet tie-in to the anime in this chapter, for anybody who happens to remember Advanced Generation (not to mention the Johto and Kanto seasons. Nostalgia dead ahead, but if you've read my profile you'll know I purposely make my Pokemon fics nostalgic. It's my quirk, so sue me. I like the "good old days" of the anime ^_^). Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Ch.3: "Celebrate Chaotic Times!"**

_**March 19**_

**I**f I had not known better, I could have sworn the nineteenth was as crazy as the day before Christmas (you know, when all the "last minute shoppers" raid the stores – which was exactly what I was doing the day before Misty's birthday)! The night before, when May, Max, Brock, and I got ready for bed, I burst into Max' library/room, raving like a lunatic over such an important matter I had not put ANY thought to whatsoever! How incredibly dumb was I to plan a party for Misty..._and forget all about her present_?! Misty was going to arrive tomorrow, and I had only twenty-four hours to get a "perfect gift" to coincide with her "perfect party"!

"Screwed" is an understatement for me, isn't it?

Six o'clock A.M.: the four of us (well, five of us if you include Pikachu) set out to downtown Petalburg City as if embarking on our next Pokemon journey. In my favor (for once), some small stores were just starting to open. Brock, May, Max, and I grabbed a quick bite to eat at an early-morning coffee shop, and then raided the early-opening stores, looking for last-minute birthday gifts for Misty. At the very least, I wasn't the "only" person who forgot to get Misty a present, since the rest of my friends were right up the creek with me. Misery loves company.

I was practically exhausted by the time ten o'clock A.M. rolled around, which was when most of the major stores in Petalburg opened. Already, I hadn't slept much the night before, constantly worrying about perfections to the party...and now the stupid present! I scolded myself the whole night for ever forgetting the damn gift in the first place! How could I have forgotten?! I was just grateful the stores were not as crazy as the actual "day before Christmas," so the shopping was not 'too' hectic…at least literally.

"Ash, what's Misty's favorite color?" I heard Max ask me while we walked through a just-opened department store. At least few other customers were shopping at this hour, so the four of us practically had the store to ourselves (some things were bound to go in my favor _eventually_!).

Currently, the four of us were searching in the girls' clothing department…which…urgh, that's a place I'm not going to be revisiting again after this episode! Why is everything so frilly and pinky?! I cannot picture a tomboy like Misty prancing around in a puffy dress, I just can't! Of course, then Brock _had _to show May and Max this frilly orange dress that he claimed brought back "fond memories of Celadon City"! May and Max didn't understand why I nearly _killed _Brock for that joke, and I have no intentions of explaining it to them, either! What happened in Celadon City STAYS in Celadon City!

Anyway…where was I? Oh yeah, so the four of us traveled through the girls' clothing department. May and Max seemed to tag along with Pikachu and me for some reason, while Brock was a short distance away. He muttered something about wanting to look at "lan-jer-ray" (?). Don't even ask me what _that_'s about! The overhead sign for the department says "lingerie." It looks like "linguini" or something (Brock does like to cook). Whatever it is, Brock spoke with that blushy girl-crazy look on his face again, and that's a good sign for me to leave him to his own devices. I didn't have time to deal with him right now.

"Ash? _Helloooo_! I asked you a question!"

Oh, right! Max! Recalling his question, I sweatdropped for a second, scratching the back of my neck as I tried to remember what was Misty's favorite color. Exchanging a glance with Pikachu on my shoulder, I then stupidly replied, "Uh, I think it's blue. But…she wears a lotta' yellow, too, so...uh…" I trailed, sweatdropping more heavily when I saw Max' hazel eyes narrow unimpressively.

"So in lamenence terms...you don't know," Max 'hit the nail on the head,' causing me to lower mine while the younger boy ran a hand through his dark hair. I couldn't blame Max for reacting that way, either. After all, I was supposedly one of Misty's 'closest friends,' so it was pretty dumb of me not to know something as simple as her favorite color. "_Great_. It's the day before Misty's birthday, we're all in dire need of presents, and you don't even know her favorite color…never mind know what the heck to get her!"

"Leave it to me!" May suddenly shouted proudly, causing Max and I to turn to see her raising a hand up into the air. May just looked like she won another contest ribbon, and held herself proudly before smiling matter-of-factly. "Misty's a girl after all, and all girls love the same things."

Of course, Max, Pikachu, I exchanged uncertain looks before raising our eyebrows to the brunette girl. "And exactly what's_ that_?" Max dared to ask, folding his arms and giving his older sister an incredulous glance.

Before May answered, Brock suddenly returned from his adventures in the women's linguini department. I noticed one of his hands were nursing some sorta' red swollen mark on the side of his face, though don't ask me where that came from. Brock never struck me as the clumsy type, unlike me. Boy, he's been acting weird today!

May seemed to give Brock a roll of her blue eyes before turning back to Max. Winking playfully at her little brother, May raised a knowledgeable index finger. "They're called 'The Three S's' my dear brother! All girls like anything that's _S_oft, _S_weet, or _S_hiny."

"REALLY?!" Brock exclaimed loudly enough to cause the three of us to jump. Instantly, Brock whipped out a pen from his pocket and scribbled May's newfound free advice on his palm. "'Soft'…'sweet'…'shiny'..." he muttered to himself, writing down the three words on his palm, before turning his hand around to write another 'list' on the back of his hand. "Okay, there's Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, of course...gotta' remember that cute store clerk at the candle shop, and that hot-"

A long black line of ink swiped down Brock's written hand as he bent back via the hard tug of Max yanking the teen's ear. "We're looking for gifts for _Misty_, not for the girls who rejected you, Brock!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to May as she had already begun leafing through a rack of colorful T-shirts. Leaving Max and Brock to their devices, I went to May's side, folding my arms and curiously cocking my head. "So, are you serious about these so-called 'Three S's'?" I asked the brunette. I was not exactly 'insulting' May's idea, since she obviously knew more about girls (since, well, May _is_ a girl). However, I wasn't sure Misty was the stereotypical girl who liked 'everything' other girls liked, too. Misty was a tomboy, after all.

But May seemed pretty certain about her little theory. "I sure am!" she replied happily, still keeping her eyes on the clothing rack while talking to me. "Think about it, Ash. Girls like soft things, like soft teddy bears or shirts," she noted, smiling at the soft velvet yellow top that particularly caught her interest. "Girls like sweet things, too, like candy or even sweet-smelling things like flowers and perfume, and they like shiny things like jewelry, hehe, or money!"

I couldn't help but partially agree with May…'partially' being the keyword. Surprisingly, I wasn't the only person who felt the need to lightly contradict May's advice, especially when Brock piped up. "True, but I can think of a 'fourth S' that girls might like, too!" he declared, while I noticed that infamous blushy look appear on his smirking face again. Look out, folks; Brock is reverting back into girl-crazy mode…_again_. "Heheh," he laughed, grinning like a devil and rubbing his chin. "Though I suppose _this_ 's' might be better appreciated by _women_, not 'girls,' per se…mature beautiful females with the passion of a-"

"_BROCK_!!" Max blasted, hanging off the taller teen's ear like an oversized earring. "We are looking for things _Misty_ wants, not what _YOU_ want!" the smaller boy scolded incredulously, before wearing a somewhat disturbed look on his face. "Believe me; everybody knows what _you_ want, Brock."

I blinked for a moment, watching Max and Brock's little scene with a weird look on my face. "Why? What does he want?" _Linguini, maybe_? I asked Max, noticing the littlest group member shoot me an even weirder look. I noticed May and Pikachu were snickering softly, too, and Brock…well, Brock's in fantasyland right now, so he wouldn't even notice a Nidoking stampeding through this place.

"Well…'almost' everybody knows," I heard Max mutter to himself, shaking his head before carting Brock far, far away from the girls' department. I exchanged another confused look with Pikachu, shrugging indifferently before returning to May again.

"So, do you really think Misty will go for that kinda' stuff, May?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck timidly. "She's…not the most 'feminine' of girls, you know." I know Misty would've probably pummeled me into the ground for saying that, but it's not like I lied, either. During my travels with Misty, I could only recall less than a handful of times Misty wore anything remotely 'girly.' Then again, people who travel on the road all the time don't normally wear ball gowns and tutus (except maybe James. Eew, bad mental picture).

Misty, on the other hand, usually stuck to her typical shirts and shorts. Heck, it was even more rare for her to wear her hair down, but I guess long hair would get annoying to manage on the road, too. Come to think of it, though, Misty's hair isn't too long. It barely reaches her shoulders when she wears it down. She wears those hair extensions when she plays mermaid in those Cerulean water shows, and…jeez, I don't understand why Misty doesn't grow her hair long. Yeah, long hair's probably a pain to wash and stuff, but she'd look really pretty…

…Uh…did I just say that? No, no, no! What I meant to say was Misty with long hair would look nice…uh…'okay.' Yeah, she'd look okay! Just 'okay'! Dammit, did this department store not have air conditioning?! It's getting warm all of a sudden…

…Uh…where was I again? I can't possibly have _this _short of an attention span, can I? (Umm, don't answer that). Oh, yeah, May! So like I was saying, Misty wasn't a very feminine girl, but then again, May was not the most feminine of girls, either. I guess she and Misty had one thing in common. Who better to offer advice regarding a tomboy than from a tomboy, herself?

"Trust me, Ash," May reassured me with a bright smile, finally turning away from the clothing rack to pat her hand on my free shoulder. "I'm sure Misty will love anything you get for her. You have to remember that what's really important about a present is not the actual gift, itself, but the amount of effort and thought you put into it."

Then, May affectionately rubbed my shoulder, obviously attempting to drill sense and logic into my stubborn head. Her efforts were working, that was for sure. "Ash, you know Misty better than most people, and I'm sure you'll be able to find her something very special."

- * - * - * - * -

By noontime we had split up at the Petalburg Mall, each going our own ways for an hour and planned to meet for lunch in the food court. Already, May was the lucky member of our troop to have finalized her gift to Misty. Not too surprisingly, May got the birthday girl a light yellow velvet top, the same shirt May admired at the department store. Along with the shirt, May got a few extra matching hair accessories and a small toiletry set. I was surprised when May said she got Misty a toilet for her birthday, but then Max explained to me that 'toiletries' are bubble bath goods…not actual toilets. Good, cause' I can't picture too many people wanting a toilet for their birthday, especially Misty.

So now that May finished getting her present, she decided to give her little brother a crash course in buying "girly" presents at the mall. While the siblings went one way down the mall strip, I went the other. As for Brock, well…I'm too sure where he ended up. The last I saw of him, Brock kept getting sidetracked by all the pretty girls he encountered every two feet in the mall. _Urgh…those poor girls_. As for Pikachu and I, we headed down the east end of the mall, where more stores were opened at the just-opening time of the mall.

Scanning the countless stores, I found myself more lost than ever. There was another girls' clothing store, which I absolutely refused to go in, especially after our adventures at the department store (a part of me was kinda' worried Brock might be in there, too. I'm too busy right now to bear witness and testify to whatever he pulls around women today!). Besides, I just realized I had no clue what types of clothes Misty liked: what styles and definitely what _size_, too. May 'went out on a limb' and got Misty that velvet shirt in May's size, assuming Misty looked about the same size as May, which I kinda' agree, since both girls are thin.

The only problem for me is that May _knows_ what her own size is…I don't, and I was _not_ going to ask May for her size. For a boy asking a girl about her size and/or weight is equivalent to suicide. I learned that the first (and last) time I called Misty 'scrawny.' Jeez, it was a joke, too! I don't really think Misty is scrawny, at least…not anymore. Maybe I did back when we were traveling, but now…well, she's a little older and…ya' know…well…she was bound to lose the scrawny look eventually, right? Oh God, what am I saying? Please, _please_ don't tell me Brock's rubbing off on me!

Anyway…uh…(damn, even the mall was warm that day!), but let's face it; clothes are often generic gifts people give at birthdays. Aunts and uncles, grandparents, and other relatives give clothing as gifts. Misty was sure to get plenty of clothes from her clothes-shopping-savvy sisters, anyway. I was not about to pay a fortune for some outfit Misty would just toss in a pile of other clothes she received.

But…

…But I had to face facts, too. I did not want to get Misty a generic gift. For the most part, I had not seen Misty in over two years, and the only time we met within those two years was when Togepi evolved. As exciting as our adventures in the Mirage Kingdom were, they were definitely not what I call a textbook example of an 'enjoyable reunion.' By the time the ordeal in the kingdom was over, Misty already had to head back to Cerulean City. Such a brief reunion was nothing more than a blur to me. It felt like we said 'goodbye' barely five minutes after we said 'hello'!

That's why I could not just give Misty some run-of-the-mill gift and expect her to be happy with it. Sure, she would probably smile and act like her present was awesome, but I knew her too well. I can almost always tell when Misty's faking.

But...that was not my only reason...

I sighed and spied an empty bench on the side of the mall traffic. Pikachu and I sat down, the mouse at my side while I took off my backpack and placed it on my lap. Carefully unzipping and opening the backpack, I rummaged through its messy, cluttered confines, mindful not to have anything fall out (especially those damn you-know-whats Mom insists on stuffing into my backpack!). After digging to what seemed like the bottom, I felt a particular something brush against my fingers. Smiling victoriously, I pulled out the object I was searching for, silently admiring its silky fabric's feeling and its soft familiar rose color.

_"And this...makes it easier to carry..."_

Every time I looked at her handkerchief, it seemed eons had passed since I last saw Misty. It was only two years ago, but I remembered it perfectly; that single phone call that took her away, and how the three of us parted for the first real time in our journeys. Misty gave me that handkerchief when she left, and after that day, I vowed I would return my thanks the same way. After everything Misty did for me, I knew I owed it to her to return the favor. Unfortunately, every time I tried to find something for her, I always got wrapped up in training, traveling, Team Rocket, or whatnot. And whenever I actually had time to spare, Misty's gift somehow never crossed my mind.

_Two years..._

_God, it's been two years and I STILL haven't found anything! This is Misty's birthday! I've gotta' find her something...PERFECT!_

Now was more than just my chance to throw Misty a perfect birthday party. This was my chance to give her that "special something" I had been meaning to do for her during the past two years since she returned to Cerulean. Tomorrow's party was no longer 'just' a birthday party in my eyes…it was the best chance I had at properly thanking Misty for everything she did for me in the past. I had been putting this off for two years, and now it was time I fulfilled such.

With a look of determination on my face, I gently placed Misty's handkerchief back in my backpack before getting to my feet. Once I slinked my backpack over one shoulder and Pikachu returned to the other, I started heading back down the mall's corridor, feeling a bit more confident about myself than before I reached the bench. I owed it to Misty to get her something very special, and I would search all day if I had to, just to find her the perfect gift!

- * - * - * - * -

A videogame shop, candy store, and a music store later, I was exhausted once again. I still had fifteen minutes before I would have to meet the others in the food court, so I still had time to check one more store before lunch. The mall was getting more crowded by now, making the place stuffier and more intimidating than before. But too concerned with finding Misty's perfect gift, I kept moving through the crowds. I've faced worse challenges than malls before!

As I tried to find another store to look inside, a rather large group of little kids hopped out the doors of a nearby toy store. A bunch of them started squealing and shrieking in delight (very ear-piercingly _loudly_, I might add) over their new toys, dancing and laughing with store bags dangling from their arms.

True, the kids' echoing screams made my eardrums practically bleed, but a part of me could not help but smile softly as the kids scampered away. It seemed like forever since I last visited a toy store. Mom never liked to take me into those stores because she said I always had a "way" of "encouraging" her to buy me toys. Hehe, I guess I did charm her a few times into getting me a toy, but it wasn't like I did it all the time…I think…maybe…hehe. Anyway, now of all times, I couldn't be nosing through a toy store.

_"Think about it, Ash. Girls like soft things, like soft teddy bears…I'm sure Misty will love anything you get for her."_

"'Soft things,' huh?" I muttered to myself, exchanging a glance with Pikachu before walking towards the toy store. Toy stores had plush toys, after all, and Misty always loved plush toys. I can still remember the sunny smile on her face the day she won those Princess Dolls. I know Misty wanted to upstage her sisters, but you can't tell me she didn't enjoy the actual dolls, themselves (that is, before she shipped them back to Cerulean. Incidentally, how _did_ her sister's react, anyway? Maybe I'm better off not knowing. Misty and her sisters kinda' scare me sometimes). Anyway, toy stores were sure to have some toy Misty might like, so "Why not?"

Inside, the toy store was rather small, but full of toys nonetheless. The aisles were chock-full of hundreds of dolls, action figures, and electronics. There were even outdoor toys, which I grinned at the water balloon kits. Good thing Max wasn't around, else he'd definitely make some snide comment about me and water balloons.

But the best part about the toy store was its two gigantic aisles full of plush toys…all of Pokemon, too! I rushed right for the plush toys, amazed at how the store must have offered almost every known Pokemon in plush form! Some were giant and life-sized (life-sized according to 'human' size, I mean. The store couldn't possibly fit toys sized according to certain 'Pokemon' sizes. Sure, a life-sized Pikachu would be no trouble, but a life-sized Wailord wouldn't fit in the entire _mall_!).

I quickly decided against buying Misty a six-foot tall plush toy. Why? Well, because: 1.) Where the heck would Misty put something that big? 2.) The cheapest price of a life-sized plush was three times more money than I was carrying. Lastly, 3.) Even if I could afford the toy, and even if Misty wanted it, I couldn't possibly carry something twice my size out the store without leaving a path of destruction behind. Safe to assume, I paid more attention to the smaller plush toys, the ones I could afford and handle without too many difficulties (hopefully, anyway).

Other plushies were full of beans, and the remaining majority were moderately sized plush dolls. It was then that I concocted the perfect idea; get Misty a plush toy of one of the Water Pokemon that would be at her party. There was a tiny Azuril nearby, so I grabbed it and stared down at its cute little blue face...that also happened to be missing an eye-button! _I don't think Misty will want that_. Pikachu and I chuckled before I placed the toy aside and looked nearby for another Azuril doll that was in better condition.

It was then, while I was digging through a row of mixed-and-matched plush toys that I spotted…"it." The fake little creature stared back at it with its cute button eyes, practically asking me to buy it. As if the toy was a 'real' Pokemon that may flee from a trainer, I reached out to the new toy as fast as I could, before it might 'get away' (you know, if it _could _run away, that is). Holding the little toy in my hands, showcasing it to Pikachu and myself, both of us admired the plushie. Fortunately, the real-life Pokemon was small, so technically this small plush toy was a life-sized replica of the actual Pokemon it mimicked!

"It" was a perfect imitation, while at the same time, the toy reminded me of so many memories. May told me I'd be able to find Misty something "very special," and right then and there, I knew I succeeded. This little plush toy would perfectly symbolize the times Misty and I shared, and I could already picture the overjoyed smile on her face upon unwrapping my gift and holding the toy in her own arms.

It was perfect!

Beaming ear-to-ear, I made my choice. After double-checking for any defects with the toy, I paid for it and left the toy store with a wave of relief. No, I didn't idiotically dance outside the store like those whiny kids from earlier, but I'll admit I felt happy enough to dance. However, I only had about five more minutes to meet Brock and the others in the food court, which happened to be on the other side of the mall. I felt Pikachu hold on to my hood while I walked quickly towards the food court, careful not to bump into the crowds of people currently flooding the mall. I held the bag containing Misty's gift close to my chest, not wanting to accidentally drop it in the crowd. My heart seemed to be pumping a bit more quickly than usual, but I figured it just had to do with my rush to the food court. Yeah, that's what it was!

But I did honestly feel happy, not just for myself, but namely for Misty. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a happy birthday for the redhead, and knowing I made it possible filled me with a great deal of pride. I don't think I felt this happy when I won my Balance Badge a few days ago!

I guess the saying, "big things come in small packages," is true. I realized my little plush toy was pretty small for Misty, but all the "effort and thought" May talked about was certainly put into the toy. Still, I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish to give Misty one 'other' thing to coincide with her plushie. I supposed I shouldn't have been pushing my luck, but…

…Heck, I still had four more minutes to reach the food court, and everybody was used to me running late, anyway. I still had a little money left over, and another certain "something" caught my attention when I almost passed a display window of one of those teenybopper girly stores. Yes, I hated those places with a passion, but…that shimmering "something" in the window was too good to pass up for Misty! So I braved the pinky girly elements.

I think for Misty, doing all of this is worth it.

- * - * - * - * -

That night, my exhaustion finally caught up with me. Already I had little sleep the two nights before, and along with the running around we did at the stores, I crashed into my sleeping bag by eight o'clock. Fortunately, my friends soon followed. May was actually the first person to suggest we get an early night's sleep, and nobody objected. Max didn't even bother reading before bed tonight, and Brock was amazingly too tired to gush about girls. (The fact that Brock had quite a collection of those red swollen marks on his face might have been another reason for his tiredness, too).

Tomorrow would be March 20th, Misty's birthday, the day I usually call "Judgment Day." But unlike every other year, I was not scared about this birthday at all. I already planned the perfect party, and had the perfect gift to complete it. I could just picture Misty's face tomorrow morning, lighting up and smiling so brightly like the sun. She was going to be happy over something I did for her, something I refused to screw up! I was turning over a new leaf on this birthday ordeal. No longer was it going to be a day of disaster...it was going to be _fun_, just as all birthdays were intended to be.

Come tomorrow morning, I was going to give Misty the best birthday she ever had!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: For the record, May's "Three S's" theory isn't total B.S. on my part (nor is it even my own original idea). It belonged to an old friend of mine (a male, though I will quote Misty in saying "he was a boy and a friend, but not a 'boyfriend'!" ^_^). Whenever he needed to buy presents for his girlfriend, he always followed the Three S's of sweet, shiny, and soft things (and I'm _sure _the 'fourth S' Brock hinted, too. Hehe). I'm not sure if his little theory "always" worked, but I thought it was a cute idea for this story.

So what DID Ash get Misty for a present? You'll find out soon. The next chapter will be "March 20th," and you know what that means. ^_^ I love reviews in the meantime! See you next week!


	4. Happy Judgment Day, Dear Misty!

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, the song "It's My Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To)" performed by Lesley Gore, or the _Terminator_ series comically alluded to in this story.

**COMMENTS**: Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Misty's birthday! What mayhem will ensue? Read and see.

Oh, and now that this story is a little over half-way complete, I'd just like to take a second to generally thank everybody who's been kind enough to send me reviews so far. You lovely readers don't know how happy your reviews make me, and I hope all of you continue to enjoy this story (especially now that Misty's party has finally arrived!). ^_^

**

* * *

**

**It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Ch.4: "Happy Judgment Day, Dear Misty!"**

_**March 20**_

**I **got up bright and early that morning to make sure everything was all set. Yeah, I know it's hard to believe I actually got up early for once in my life. It's modern Pallet Town legend how I, Ash Ketchum, was dumb enough to oversleep the first day of my Pokemon journey…a day arguably more important than March 20th. Still, learning from my experiences (for once), I didn't want to leave anything to chance today. Thank God Max' alarm clock actually works (and Pikachu's 'internal clock,' too. Ordinarily, I hate it when Pikachu zaps me out of bed, but it was either that or risking the chance of oversleeping on Misty's birthday. I picked the lesser of two evils. Besides, I think by _now_, I've become 90% shockproof).

I was not about to let anything fall apart today! Misty was expected to arrive around ten o'clock, so there was little time left to make any finishing touches. Fortunately, I wasn't the only person who got up early that day. Brock, May, and Max were busy getting themselves ready while Norman and Caroline started cooking breakfast. Everybody wanted to finish breakfast before Misty arrived, just so once the birthday girl came we could instantly start the party without anything holding us back. By seven-thirty, all of us had showered, dressed, ate, and were ready to face anything!

...Except face the blaring CRASH from outside!

My mouth dropped open when I looked out the window. It took me a minute make sure I was not still asleep and dreaming. Mom did tell me about an incident when I was five years old involving me sleepwalking. I don't really remember it, but she does. Of all nights, too, it happened when Gary was sleeping over (this obviously happened back when he wasn't a 'total' jerk to me). Somehow, I ended up in the basement laundry bin wearing a…uh…well, let's just say it belonged to my mom and I count my blessings no photographs were taken at the time. I still suspect Gary had 'something' to do with my so-called 'sleepwalking,' that cocky jerk. He and I are on much better terms nowadays, but when I stop and think about some of the sneaky, underhanded things Gary used to do to me…

…But right _now_, I didn't have time to worry about Gary Oak! The bottom line was I was NOT sleeping and/or sleepwalking. Therefore, my consciousness meant that the pummeling rain and flashing lightning outside May and Max' house was completely 100% _REAL_!

_No._

I wanted to drop dead right then and there (if only I was that lucky). After blinking a dizzying amount of times, my legs suddenly felt very wobbly and weak as I attempted to understand, and _accept_, the sudden thunderstorm quite literally dampening my spirits. The sky had opened, pouring onto the outdoor tent we pitched for Misty's party. The tables and chairs were protected, but since the deluge oversaturated the ground, the tent's slim support poles sank further into the soft mud. So now we had a lopsided tent leaning to one side that looked like it had been assembled ass-backwards! Plus, water was already pocketing in the lopsided area of the white canvas, and we were going to be in even bigger trouble if the water weight ripped it. Not only would it flood the tables and chairs underneath, but the tent was a _rental_, too!

This could not be happening!

"Oh no!" I heard May suddenly cry, gasping at the sight outside while a few more flickers of thunder flashed across the gray skies. "What're we going to do _now_?!" she asked, turning to me as if I had all the answers. How the hell was I supposed to know?! Of course, I didn't dare scream that to May. It certainly was not her fault Mother Nature decided to spit in my face! I never heard of any rain for this day. All the weather reports said this week would be 'bright and sunny.' Obviously, if we had known it was going to rain on March 20th, we wouldn't have planned an 'outdoor' party, now would we? I'm aware I do stupid things for a living but I'm not _that_ stupid!

God, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs! No, it couldn't have rained yesterday or tomorrow, could it? No! It just HAD to rain today of all days! Those rainclouds couldn't even wait a few hours for us to finish the party! No, the clouds had to open up in the morning, negating all chances of an outdoor party.

Does someone up in the sky not like me? Did I tick somebody off? I've heard of people getting jinxed, but I never caught a Jynx before, so that can't be my problem. I've also heard of "hexes," but I'm not sure how hexagons relate to my current issues, either. Urgh, well _somebody_ must have a grudge against me! How else could everything I do go straight to hell?! I can almost hear some mystical god laughing hysterically (and the voice somehow sounds like Gary's, no less) at my misfortune.

"The weather forecast never said anything about rain," muttered Caroline as I noticed she entered the living room with her husband. Both adults looked equally surprised by the sudden thunderstorm, and neither seemed thrilled with the automatic change in plans. "Looks like we'll have to keep the party indoors then."

"But what about all the Pokemon?" Max asked, taking the words right out of my speechless mouth. For once in my life, I was unable to talk, and just continued staring out the rainy window, hoping by some sliver of luck that the storm would be brief (hehe, I just made a joke, didn't I?). "Can we fit all of them in the house?"

Norman and Caroline exchanged looks, which silently gave us our unwanted answer. Caroline specifically told us yesterday that she did not want the Pokemon running around in a house she just spent a day cleaning. Such was something Norman agreed to as well, and I couldn't blame the parents for thinking that way. Nobody wanted a bunch of Pokemon running around their house, anyway. I know Mom wouldn't have allowed it at my house, so I understood Norman and Caroline's reasons. Besides, even if they did allow the Pokemon inside, their house was way too small for five kids, two adults, and over half a dozen Pokemon occupying it at once.

"I guess..." Norman muttered, scratching his chin before somberly looking down at me. "...We just won't be able to let some of the Pokemon out. We'll have to throw the party without them."

There went my plans! Misty had not even arrived and already the party was a disaster! The whole point of Misty's party was to have all these different Water Pokemon to play with. It would be pretty stupid not to have any Water Types at a Water Pokemon-themed birthday party! Doing something like that is as dumb as jumping into a pool without first checking to see if any water is in it! Or, talking on the phone for an hour and not realizing it's unplugged! (Uh…those are not spoken from the voice of experience, either…_really_! Oh come' on, gimmie some credit! It's not my fault people don't put "out of order" signs on these things!).

But seriously, what else could we do for Misty's party? I had no intentions of having Pokemon run around a house that was not even my own (I wouldn't even willingly do it at my own house, either). Unfortunately, it was pouring rain outside. The outdoor activities were nil, that was for sure, meaning I could nix the cookout, too. Even if the rain did stop soon, the ground will still be mushy and messy to play around in the yard with the Pokemon. Who would want to play in the mud? I mean, sure, it's fun when you're six years old, but when you're older mud is just downright nasty. Misty may be a tomboy, but she doesn't strike me as the type of girl to enjoy playing in mud. Then again, I did hear Brock say something about watching girls "fighting in mud" is fun to watch. It doesn't sound fun to me, but Brock seemed to brighten towards the idea. Do girls really like rolling around in the mud, is this another "Brock thing" I'm better off not knowing?

Mud or no mud, the odds of throwing Misty an outdoor party were slim. Sure, we could still throw Misty a party indoors. But…after all that hard work and forethought we put into her original party…is it selfish for me to feel disappointed to know all that hard work was for nothing? I really did want to throw Misty an extra-special birthday party, and all of our plans were perfect until Mother Nature made the cancelation. All of us worked really hard the past few days getting this shindig ready, and now, knowing the party would be demoted to a simple indoor get-together felt so anti-climactic. It's like hurrying to a movie theater only to find out tickets sold out, or running to a Pokemon Gym and finding out it's closed for the day! (And yes, that IS the voice of experience talking, and let me tell you those experiences _suck_!).

But what else could I do? Well, actually, I did know the answer to my own question, which was why I felt my head start to hang as reality sank into me.

_Nothing_. There was nothing I could do. So much for Misty's perfect party.

"I know!"

But before I could spiral further into my melancholic thoughts, Brock's sudden exclamation grabbed all of our attentions. I dared to perk my head up, glancing over my shoulder to see my oldest friend smiling confidently and snapping a finger. Heck, Brock looked as confident as I usually did before a Pokemon battle, further piquing my interest. "Forget outside! We can have the whole party just like we planned inside the Gym!"

_The…GYM?!_

"Yeah!" I also heard Max cheer, punching an energetic fist into the air. "Our Gym's not being used right now, anyway! The battlefield's almost as big as our backyard, so it'll easily fit all the Pokemon. And we should be able to have the cookout in there, too, right Dad?" he asked, all of us turning towards a blinking Norman.

The man obviously needed a moment for him and his wife to give this idea a little thought. Pokemon Gyms did happen to be specially built to handle all sorts of Pokemon attacks, so throwing a simple cookout party inside the Gym should not have been too dangerous. Even if the barbeque exploded (which I certainly hope I didn't just Jynx myself in saying that), how could that be any worse than a Flamethrower from a challenger's Fire Pokemon? I'm sure Pokemon Gyms had to be built according to some Pokemon League "code" for battles to take place. A simple party should not be problematic (then again, the Pokemon League never faced disasters like me and Misty's birthday parties).

Fortunately, Norman seemed to be thinking identically to me and my logic (yes, _logic_!). By the time I noticed the smile pull Norman's lips, I already knew he was about to say, "Then we'd better hurry and relocate the party indoors, shouldn't we?"

Nobody bothered, nor needed, to answer Norman's question before we sprung into action. In a matter of seconds, all of us scrambled for our raincoats and rushed outside to salvage whatever could be used inside the Petalburg Gym. We only had a few hours to reconstruct Misty's party indoors before her arrival, so there was no time to lose!

Maybe there was hope for the party, after all!

- * - * - * - * -

Around ten-fifteen that morning the doorbell rang. Thank God we managed to finish relocating the party just in time. As promised, Professor Birch had also arrived an hour earlier with all the Water Pokemon. We had just finished inflating the last bunch of blue balloons before Caroline came running into the Gym telling us "She's here!"

Dropping everything, but making sure everything was in place, we dashed back upstairs to the front door. It never ceased to amaze me that by the grace of God we were able to relocate the party almost perfectly into the Gym. Despite the fact that we were a bit dirty, all of us brushed off any excess dirt as we headed for the door. Fortunately, the Gym was conjoined to May and Max' house, so we didn't have to run back outside in the still-pouring rain to reach the front door. Once we all assembled by the door, it was May who sneaked another peek in the peephole to make sure it was Misty on the porch. The coordinator giggled the same response her mother told us before. "She's here."

I could not contain my own excitement as I stood before the door. I was excited to begin with over the reunion with Misty, and now that it was happening, it was almost overwhelming. I could not help but smile as I counted down the seconds to opening that door and seeing Misty's face light up when we would yell "happy birthday!" I could just picture her response perfectly!

Wait...did I say "_perfectly_"?!

(I'm getting a crash-course in these "Jynxes," aren't I?). The front door swung open as May opened it. All of us were wide with smiles, until this blur of dripping orangey-red-something-or-another ran past us and into the living room. Catching her breath, the yellow-dressed girl leaned against the back of the sofa she crashed into, shaking some of the water off of her.

There the birthday girl stood, unceremoniously dripping wet from the downpour. She wore no jacket and had no umbrella, just her yellow outfit. She had the same clothes as she wore the last time I saw her in the Mirage Kingdom. Her soaked red hair stuck to the sides of her face, and her ponytail dripped a fine line of water droplets onto Caroline's freshly vacuumed carpet. It took a minute for all of us to fully recognize our guest, who currently looked like a drowned red and yellow Raticate.

Wiping some of the wet hair off her equally wet face, Misty perked up and waved a sheepish hand at us with a big smile. "Hey guys!" she giggled playfully, blushing slightly by her not-so-glamorous entrance. "Hehe, I hope I'm not late."

The rest of us said nothing for a moment. Misty's entrance was definitely different, one none of us expected. _Whatever happened to the "Happy birthday, Misty!" and her overjoyed reaction_?! I asked myself, somehow unable to speak. Misty was supposed to arrive and be greeted by a barrage of cheers, and her face was supposed to light up like the sun…well, you' know…if the sun were actually shining today. Urgh, this day was turning out to be the most picture-_im_perfect birthday scenario! Everybody else seemed to feel just as awkward, and I'm sure Misty 'loved' the idea of a bunch of people silently gawking at her drenched appearance. But somebody had to say _something_.

"Uh...hey…hey Misty," I heard myself stutter like an idiot. _No! You're supposed to shout "happy birthday" you nimrod!_

May, on the other hand, seemed to recover more easily. "Happy birthday, Misty!" I heard her happily cheer, jumping out before our little group to get Misty's attention. Like I said before, May had been kinda' treating this whole party like another contest. True to the coordinator, May hopped out with Skitty twirling in the air above her with colorful streamers. It was a move May had been teaching Skitty for her next contest, but it also provided cute entertainment for Misty's party.

After Skitty cheered out a happy "Nyaaaa!" (which I'm assuming is Skitty-language for "Happy birthday, Misty!" in fewer words…maybe?), the kitty landed in May's arms. Reality seemed to set into all of us afterwards, and one by one, the rest of us wished Misty a happy birthday. Belated or not, I still saw Misty's face light up in slight embarrassment as she giggled in excitement. At least she looked happy.

I, of course, was last to greet the birthday girl more 'properly.' For some reason, I could not seem to spit out the words, either, which is rare since everybody usually claims I never shut up (I don't babble _that_ much, do I? I mean, I know I get sidetracked from time to time with my mind wandering into other topics that are probably unrelated, but…er, I'm not making a convincing argument, am I? Never mind). It was only when Misty had to approach me face to face with her cheerful smile that I realized I had to say something more than "uh, hey Misty" like some moron with 90 IQ (which Max says is actually 'bad.' I always thought a 90% was a good grade, but for know-it-all Max an "A-" is probably bad for _him_).

"So..." Misty hummed playfully with her big smile, cocking her head playfully. "...What shenanigans can I look forward to _this _year, Ash?" she giggled, while I heard various snickers from behind me. Of course, I knew 'what' Misty was referring to, and felt a faint warmth in my cheeks thanks to her pointing out my past mishaps. The fact that I was dead-set on not turning today's party into a rerun of the past did not calm my anxiety, either.

Naturally, my wonderful friends could not help but humor Misty's comment. Speaking of know-it-all Max, he just had to snicker; "We cleaned out the closets just in case we need to lock Ash in one." It was all in good humor, but that did not mean I didn't shoot Max a well-deserved round of glares for that comment.

Misty seemed just as entertained and humored the little boy. She, too, took great pleasure in my misfortunes (a bit 'too' much pleasure if you ask me). "You're _saints_!" she gushed melodramatically, while I rolled my eyes. "Care to show me where these 'safe zones' are?"

May giggled and nodded more than happily. "Sure. While we're at it, I'll get you some dry clothes," she offered, leading Misty upstairs to her bedroom, while purposely pointing-out the closets on their way. I rolled my eyes at how they were still hanging on that ordeal. Jeez, people used to say I 'lived in the past' regarding my issues with Gary, yet my friends didn't seem to want to let go of my past birthday antics, either. I guess it's a "do as I may, not as I can't" scenario. No…wait…it's "do as I say, not as I wouldn't"…uh…oh, forget it! The bottom line is I only had myself to blame for my past disasters. If I expected everybody else to 'move on,' I had to move on, too…meaning I had to make this year's party better than the previous ones.

"We're gonna' head down to the Gym to get the food started, okay?" Norman caught my attention, leaving with Caroline in the direction of the Gym where the party was. Max quickly followed his parents to go and turn on the music, still snickering a little for my benefit, but I ignored him. For a few more minutes, Brock and I stayed behind in the living room, standing by the stairs where May and Misty had disappeared.

"I probably should go and help with the food, too," Brock noted to me, looking about ready to head towards the Gym, too. "When the girls are done, bring them down to the Gym, okay?" he asked me as I nodded. But just before Brock left, I noticed an obligatory smirk pull his lips as he elbowed my arm. "And try not to leave a path of destruction, too."

Oh yes, more snickers and snide comments to make my day. But even I noticed Brock's laughs stopped almost as quickly as they started. It was probably because I wasn't in the mood to be humoring my friends at the moment, especially when I glanced out a nearby window. It was still raining heavily outside, though the lightning seemed to be missing, now. I'm not sure if Brock could see my face, but I could see my reflection in the rippled window. Just as I figured, my face looked almost as badly as I felt: downcast. I could not help it, though. Already, the day was turning out unexpectedly, and just when the guest arrives, I made another idiot of myself and totally screw up a simple "happy birthday" message. Misty had just arrived, and already I felt like the day was sinking. It sure didn't seem to be "swimming" like I originally intended.

"Hey..." I heard Brock speak softly (and a heck of a lot more seriously). "...I was only kidding, Ash."

Brock must have noticed my drop in morale. Then again, my friends have always said "discreet" isn't my middle name (I don't know where they get that idea, though). Nevertheless, it was probably good that Brock noticed my downcast reaction, solely because it helped him cut the snide comments. Comments like those do hurt, you know, and today of all days was not the time I wanted to hear about my past sins. Still, I didn't want to take out any frustrations on Brock, either. True, my friends still seemed to enjoy my mishaps, but they did help me organize this party, too. I guess that says something.

"I know, Brock," I said, forcing a small, understanding smile. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but shrug rather sadly at the same time. "It's just…everything's already been messed up."

I half-expected Brock to snicker again and say something along the lines of "yeah, tell me about it. Just like the good ol' days, huh Ash?" However, to Brock's credit, no chuckles came. Instead, I heard him say (in another mature tone), "No they haven't, Ash," he reassured me, causing me to blink. "So what if it's raining? We were able to move the party to the Gym in time, and Misty seems happy so far."

"Yeah…" I trailed with a little uncertainty in my voice. True, I suppose that as long as Misty was happy then there was no reason to think the party had been messed up yet. It was just like a Pokemon battle; you can't judge it 'over' in just the first round (unless, of course, it's a one-on-one battle, which in that case the first round would determine the winner and loser). It was too early in the party to dub it 'ruined,' and I had to remember that. Plus, this was _Misty_'s day, not mine. Even if the party did not turn out exactly perfect, if Misty enjoyed herself...if she was happy, then I would be happy, too. Feeling a truer smile pull my lips, I nodded back to Brock. "You're right, Brock."

Nodding back, Brock returned and patted a hand on my shoulder almost proudly. "You've really done a lot for this party, Ash. I know it'll turn out great."

Heh, so my friends had faith in me after all. "Thanks," I replied gratefully, watching as Brock then left to the Gym. I was left behind in the living room with a better perspective on the birthday ordeal. Thanks to Brock, I had confidence in myself once again.

"That's right." I muttered to myself, confidently nodding. "This is gonna' turn out great!"

"What's gonna' turn out great?" I heard May ask as I spun around to the stairs, feeling my heart skip a beat. There they stood, May and Misty, at the top of the staircase. It was obvious May had cleaned up while she was upstairs, and as she walked down the stairs, she shook her brunette head at me. "Don't tell me you're talking to yourself or something."

"You get used to it after a while," Misty chuckled, her freshly blow-dried red hair waving as she shook her head like May. Much to my surprise, in Misty's hair were some of the hairpins May got as her gift, something she was probably given upstairs. Even more surprising was the 'rest' of Misty's appearance. May must have also given Misty the yellow velvet top to replace her wet clothes. It fit Misty nicely, though I definitely did a double take when I noticed the olive-colored denim skirt Misty also wore. May must have given her that, too, or it probably belonged to May and she loaned it to Misty. The skirt was a few inches longer than Misty's typical shorts (thank God, too), though just the fact of seeing tomboy Misty in a _skirt _was…well…uh…when I think of a word I'll get back to you. Jeez, was Petalburg City going through an early-spring heat wave or something?! Why's it so warm lately?!

I didn't have much more time for my thoughts before Misty reached the landing. Playfully and gracefully, she spun around once to show-off her new dry outfit. I don't know which was more surprising: the fact that Misty was in a skirt or the fact that it actually looked pretty good on her (yeah, just 'pretty good').

"Thanks again, May," Misty said to the coordinator, brushing away some red hair that flew in her face. She then wrapped her arms around herself and indulged in the soft velvet feel of her new top. "I looooove this top!" she gushed, smiling almost as brightly as the color of her shirt.

"I thought you would," May laughed, turning back to me and jabbing my arm gently to get my attention. I shot back an annoyed glare, while she countered with the same. "Say something!" she whispered to me, cuing me to comment on Misty's new look.

_Uh-oh._

I turned back to Misty, who seemed to also wait for a reply from me. What was I supposed to say? The last time I complimented Misty she belted me with a beach ball (of course, maybe saying "she looks like a girl" wasn't the nicest way to compliment her, either). I sure didn't want to stupidly stutter like a fool, either. I think I did plenty of stutters already for one day, and now was not the time for more. Unfortunately, taking a vow of silence was not in my favor, either. Yeah, Misty looked…nice, and I guess she did deserve to be complimented. So yes, I wanted to compliment her, but…why the hell could I not just say that to her?!

"Ash?" Misty asked, cocking her head at me. "Something' wrong?"

I shook my head as my only defense. "Nu-no," I stuttered. _Stop stuttering and spit it out!!_ I yelled at myself. No girl is going to go head-over-heels by somebody who stutters like a fool! "You…" I said, trying to filter all the words carefully and quickly to get out of this current pickle. "…You look nice." _No, she looks GREAT! God, how lame is an answer like that?_

But to my relief, Misty did not seem to find my reply lame. In fact, she actually smiled even brighter and giggled! "Thanks, Ash," she said, turning her head back to May almost in…dare I say it…_embarrassment_?! No, that couldn't be. Misty was probably on the verge of laughing in my face, that was all. Still, if I had not known better, I could have sworn she was slightly blushing…_yeah right_!

Of course, if I _really _did not know better, I could have sworn _I _was slightly blushing, too.

"Hey!" May exclaimed, grabbing both our attentions. "Ya' hear that?" she asked, having us all listen to the sound of muffled yet blaring music. It was coming from below, where the Gym was situated.

Misty blinked as she looked back at May and me. "Is that _music_?!" she gasped with wide blue eyes as her open mouth curved to a smile, causing May and I to nod a smile.

"You bet!" May shouted while raising her hand high in the air. "And down there's a party in the Gym with your name on it, Misty!" she smiled, watching as Misty gasped in absolute shock. Despite the fact that we practically told Misty before that we would throw her a party, it seemed that it was still a surprise that it went through. To Misty, it probably was a miracle any party materialized in the first place, considering _me_. After all, I was "Ash: The Terminator of Birthday Parties." Hey, it goes well with my whole "Judgment Day" theory, though I'd rather carry the title of "Pokemon Master" any day.

_No, no, no!! I'm not going to screw up this party!_ I scolded myself as May and I decided to lead Misty to the Gym. I shook my head hard and shut my eyes to block the unwanted thoughts attempting to dampen my confidence. _This is going to be the best party Misty ever had! Nothing's gonna' get in my way of doing that! NOTHING!!_

...Except a plant stand.

May and Misty shrieked as the sound of a complete _moron _bashing into Caroline's metal plant stand filled the room when it hit the floor. Perhaps I should have opened my eyes beforehand. However, after feeling my whole body fall face down onto the floor with the metal stand digging into my side, I did not want to open my eyes. Maybe this was still a dream after all. Maybe I am still asleep and none of this, from the rain to the current situation, never really happened.

...But guess what? I was NOT asleep! Terrific.

"Ash!" Misty screamed softly, running over to me as I opened my eyes to see the fallen plant stand and dirt covering the carpeted floor under me. God, I wanted to die right then and there, but unfortunately there wasn't enough dirt to bury an idiot as big as me. Maybe the stupid metal plant stand would stab me to death and put me out of my misery. Nah, I am not that lucky.

"Ash?" May asked also, coming over to me right by Misty. "You okay?"

_I just walked into a freakin' plant stand and you wanna' know if I'm okay?! _I wanted to shout at May. But instead, I shook the dirt off of my face and out of my hair as I got to my knees, pushing the damned plant stand away in anger, and _embarrassment_. God only knew how red my face was!

And then came the inevitable. Try as they might, both girls easily lost the battle of laughter and burst into hysteria, laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Misty looked like she was about to fall to the floor, and May did not seem too far off. But once again, I only had myself to blame. I made a complete ass of myself _again_, and I only deserved to get laughed at. So I pulled myself off the floor, kept my mouth shut, and took the opportunity to clean the mess I made while the girls almost rolled on the floor.

When Misty and May finally calmed down, they wiped their eyes while I kept my gaze away from them. My side ached, considering it rammed into the metal stand, but I shrugged it off. For all I knew, I could have been bleeding, but I did not care. At that point, I just wanted to get this party done and over with. It wasn't fun anymore (not that I had been having a "blast" in the first place!).

Once the snickers died down, I silently led the girls to the Gym. I didn't feel like talking to them, in fear that they'd only laugh all over again. Misty and May occasionally giggled every now and then, but I ignored them. When we approached the Gym's doors, Misty placed a hand on my shoulder to halt me. Not wanting to, but knowing I had to, I slowly turned to face her. Either she was going to say something 'nice' to me, or say something 'rude' in that oh-so familiar Misty voice.

"Ash, are you sure you're okay?" she asked seriously, though her smirk was not very convincing. She did sound concerned, but I just nodded, not wanting to stutter anymore stupid things out of my mouth. I already had a long list of screw-ups that day, and the day was just beginning!

After my silent reply, Misty just nodded with a pleasant smile. "Good, cause' I just wanted to make sure you weren't as hurt as badly as your _ego_."

May instantly burst into giggles, as did Misty, as they laughed at me once again. I never turned back to them, not wanting to humor them anymore. I sure had a talent of screwing myself royally, didn't I? At that moment, I wanted to just point to the door to the Gym and let Misty have fun with the others. I'd obviously stay elsewhere, either upstairs or somewhere downtown (those closets sounded pretty appealing at the moment)...anywhere away from the party and from humiliating the daylights out of myself. I was already the laughing stock of the party...and I was the one who planned it!

But as long as Misty's happy, that's all that matters, right?

_Oh God...I've gotta' be right for once in my life!_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: Poor, poor Sato-Chan. Trust me, Ash's troubles are just getting started. The next chapter will be overloaded with oh-so scrumptious Ash antics I know you're all dying to see! After this, only two more chapters remain…plenty of time for Misty's party to go out with a bang (literally, hehehe ^_^). See you next week!


	5. Misery Loves Company

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, or the song "It's My Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To)" performed by Lesley Gore, or the book _The Little Mermaid_.

**COMMENTS**: Mwuahaha! Judging by my evil laughter, I'm sure you can just imagine what delectable goodies are in store for this chapter (and how many readers just viciously snickered along with me? ^_^). The mayhem you've patiently awaited has finally arrived (all wrapped up in an extra-long chapter, too!) and I hope it's worth it! Viola and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Ch.5: "Misery Loves Company"**

"**Y**ou walked INTO the plant stand?!" Max asked me with wide eyes from across the large table where us partygoers sat. The three adults were at the farthest end of the table, probably discussing grown-up stuff, while us five kids discussed…what _else_? The hilarious misadventures and misfortunes of Ash Ketchum!

It had not been five minutes since I brought May and Misty to the decorated Gym, and already the girls blabbed about my not-so-graceful close encounter with Caroline's plant stand. And did anyone else bother to ask "oh dear, Ash! Did you hurt yourself?" Of course not! Let's laugh our butts off instead! I've heard that "laughter is the best medicine," but my friends' hysterics were not healing the two-inch scar tattooed into my ribs thanks to that damn plant stand! I know it was my own fault for walking into the stupid plant in the first place, but a teensy-weensy bit more sympathy from my friends would've been nice (and I nearly keeled over when Max muttered, "I feel bad for the plant stand"! Oh _sure_, send sympathy to the _plant_! Why bother worrying about the friend who was practically impaled by the metal stand? What the hell am I, anyway? Chopped liver?!).

While my friends practically gagged on their food in between fits of laughter, I popped another potato chip into my mouth to prevent myself from yelling back at my friends. I was reeeally getting sick of their teases, but I was not about to make a scene on Misty's birthday, either (anymore than I already had thanks to my mishap with the plant stand). Plus, the adults were nearby, and I didn't want to accidentally say something that the grown-ups, especially Norman and Caroline, might frown upon. I did have a temper, and I did have bad habit of talking before thinking, too (which can sometimes be a nasty combination. Mom once dubbed it "potty mouth," which sounds totally gross if you ask me! Short of being violently ill, who'd willingly put their mouth in a toilet, anyway?). Plus, I was a guest in May and Max' house. I didn't want to scream something in front of Norman and Caroline that I might regret later on. So I just remained seated at the food table, hoping that if I sat down and kept my mouth shut (for once in my life) I wouldn't attract 'too' many disasters.

"Get the closets ready," I heard Brock chuckle, though his voice seemed less enthusiastic than May, Max, and Misty's rolling hysterics. I was gonna' go out on a limb and assume Brock was attempting ('attempting' being the key word) to be nicer to me, since he knew from earlier that I was NOT amused by my friends' jokes. Unfortunately, Brocko didn't stick around for very long to defend me before he got up from his seat to help Norman with the hamburgers cooked on a nearby grill.

"Honestly, Ash," Misty chuckled, wiping away a few more laughter-induced tears and shaking her head. In the meantime, Brock and Norman brought over a large plate of freshly grilled burgers. Being the birthday girl, Misty got first dibs on the food, and with a big smile she thanked Brock and Norman before accepting a burger. I was amazed she bothered biting into the burger, considering she was still giggling on my account. After swallowing and wiping her mouth with a napkin, Misty shot me another exasperated look. "You never cease to amaze me how you out-do yourself every year."

"He did have two whole years to plan it," Max giggled with his mouth full, while May jabbed his shoulder. I knew that particular jab. Misty often did it whenever I talked with my mouth full, too, though today happened to be one of the rarer days when I actually ate like a "normal" person (as Misty might put it). I was determined to keep as quiet as possible throughout the rest of this fiasco.

Surprisingly, Misty suddenly seemed to get quiet after Max' comment, too. I figured she was waiting for me to reply (in some stupid way) to Max' words, but the redhead actually lowered her blue eyes to her plate. "Yeah…" she agreed softly, though I doubt Max and the others heard it over their Ash-induced snickers. Probably the only reason I heard her was because I was lucky enough to sit right next to Misty at the table.

I heard her mutter something else under her breath, too. "Two years…" Again, I think I was the only one who heard Misty, and when I dared to glance over at the birthday girl, I noticed she was not smiling anymore. She actually looked…a little…_depressed_.

Oh crap, don't tell me the food tasted badly or I unintentionally _breathed _the wrong way and ruined the party! Why did Misty look so sad? The party had barely begun and the birthday girl already looked disappointed! Terrific! Chalk today up as another birthday party I screwed up, though…what the heck did I do in the first place to make Misty so sad?! I think I deserved to understand 'why' she suddenly stared at her plate as if the burger was made of gold or something. Sure, Brock cooks incredible burgers, though not as well as Professor Oak. Did I ever tell you about Professor Oak's barbeques? Man, his burgers are to die for, and…oh, I _did _tell you about that? Okay, never mind. But seriously, why in Lugia's name did Misty look so sad?! Other than the stupid plant stand encounter, I couldn't have possibly messed up Misty's party _yet_!

Yes, I was panicking, but before I made a bigger idiot of myself, May jumped up from her seat with an uplifting cheer. "So Misty..." she chimed, grabbing everyone else's attention as she trotted closer to Misty's seat, still with Skitty on her heels. "...Ready' to open your gifts?"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I noticed Misty perk thanks to May's suggestion. In the blink of an eye, any traces of Misty's brief bout of sadness vanished, and she put on a bright smile for May and the rest of us. Okay, so maybe I was overreacting (it wouldn't have been the first time I did so). Maybe the party wasn't screwed up just yet, as long as Misty continued smiling. Maybe I needed to calm down and quit being so nervous about every nitpick detail. I had to keep telling myself that this was _Misty_'s day, not mine.

But even though I didn't want to hog today's spotlight, I, too, couldn't help but smile at the suggestion of gifts. Hope filled me and brightened my own spirits as I recalled the present I got Misty. So much for humiliation! Once Misty and the others saw the gift I got her, they would be speechless. I could hear them cheering "Wow! Great idea, Ash!" and "Oh, that's so sweet! You're the best!" Hehe, maybe everyone might even apologize for their wisecracks after they saw my perfect gift to Misty! Okay, maybe I was going overboard again (wouldn't have been the first time there, either), but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel excited knowing Misty was minutes away from opening my present. There was not a shred of doubt in my mind that my gift was PERFECT!

The adults stayed behind at the food table while Brock, May, Max, and myself left to get Misty's presents. All the colorfully wrapped boxes and gift bags were kept on a small table across the Gym, out of sight until the time came to give Misty the gifts. Now that the time arrived, I could barely hold onto my blue-wrapped box while the four of us returned to Misty, watching her face light up brightly with excitement.

It was impossible for me not to smile back at her.

In advance, Brock, the others, and me had decided to give our gifts person-by-person (instead of bombarding Misty with handfuls of gifts at once). Since the Gym belonged to Norman and Caroline, we felt it was only right for them to present their gift first. Besides, I kinda' wanted my present to be given last. So sue me if that's selfish!

"Oh wow!" Misty gushed barely two seconds after she tore open the large box Norman and Caroline gave her. I didn't even know what the adults got Misty (since I had more than enough worries concerning my own gift to care about whatever everyone else got her). Norman and Caroline obviously pitched in and gave her one gift, and I have to admit, the blue Pokemon League Gym Leader jacket was very nice. "Wow! My sisters each have one of these, but all I ever got was their crummy hand-me-downs," she complained briefly before jumping off her seat to give Norman and Caroline big hugs. "Now I have my own and I LOVE it! Thank you sooooo much!"

"You're more than welcomed, Misty," Norman replied, while Caroline wished her another "happy birthday." Norman must have gotten a good deal on that jacket, considering he's a Gym Leader, too. I guess League members have all sorts of perks. No surprise, Misty slipped on the jacket afterwards, and it fit her well, though she didn't leave it on for the rest of the party (probably because it was too heavy to wear. If you ask me, Petalburg has been going through these weird heat waves lately). Still, Misty continued gushing about the jacket (and how she could not wait to rub it in her sisters' faces when she got home) for a few more seconds before we decided to continue with the rest of the gifts. The fact that I was getting a little anxious for her to open my gift was not helping matters, either (at least for me).

Max insisted on going after his parents. The green gift bag he gave her was considerably smaller than Norman and Caroline's gift, but Misty nevertheless sat back down and accepted the gift with a big smile and "thank you." After opening the small sparkly gift bag, Misty giggled while lifting the gift out from the tissue paper-filled bag. And what did Max get Misty? What _else_? Another one of his stupid books! I even heard May groan softly at her little brother's fetish. Seriously, Max needs to find another hobby. There is a world outside books, ya' know, like _Pokemon_! Max' one-track mind fixated on books can't possibly be healthy. Then again, a one-track mind obsessed with Pokemon is probably no better, huh? Okay…I'm not proving my point, am I?

"_The Little Mermaid_!" Misty squealed in delight, before tackling the smaller boy with another hug. "Oh my God! I LOVE that story! It's my all-time favorite! Thank you so much, Max!"

Max giggled a little, obviously a bit star struck by Misty's girly gushing. His glasses needed adjusting after Misty collided with his face, though Max didn't seem to mind. Actually, he had this weird grin on his face the whole time Misty hugged him. Brock had a weird look on his face, too, though why he kept muttering "lucky Max" in between biting his collar was a mystery to me. I didn't see what the big deal was. If you ask me, if I were Max I'd probably feel uncomfortable with my face in Misty's chest, but maybe that's just me.

After Misty and Max parted, the red-faced Max fixed his glasses. "That's a special limited edition copy, too! Mint condition!" he bragged, while the rest of us rolled our eyes over the stupid details about his dumb book. "It's a hardcover collectable, with a special preface and everything-!"

"Max, NOBODY CARES!!" May exclaimed while bopping her little brother on his head to shut him up. I would've applauded May had Caroline not piped up from the other end of the table for the siblings to "behave." May seemed to get the message and softly apologized, though she seemed more inclined to calm down when she noticed how honestly happy Misty looked. Okay, aside Max and his obsessions, Misty obviously "cared" about the book (I'm assuming it brought back fond memories?), so I guess that's all that matters, right? This was Misty's day, after all.

May seemed to take advantage of the moment to give Misty her gift. Already she had given Misty the yellow top and hairclips, which Misty thanked her for again. All that was left was for May to give Misty the toiletry set, which I was surprised at how much…JUNK is in those sets! There had to be over half a dozen bottles of…'girly stuff' in there! Max said toiletries were bubble bath goods, but he forgot to mention how 'bubble bath goods' aren't just actual bottles of bubble bath! May's gift set was all scented like the ocean, and had one bottle of shampoo and body wash (which I'm assuming is just a girly way of calling 'liquid soap,' cause' that's all it looks like). Then there was a bottle of 'hand lotion,' not to be mistaken with the canister of 'body butter' (which sounds totally weird if you ask me! Yeah, butter is tasty on toast, but who puts butter on _themselves_?! That's just nasty!). Then there had to be at least three bottles of perfume, though May claimed one of the bottles was hair spray (damned if I could tell the difference). Jeez, how much of this toiletry crap do girls need, anyway? I really, reeeally wish Misty didn't start spraying herself with that smelly perfume, either. If it's supposed to smell like the ocean, May totally got ripped off because it smelled gross! I'm still a firm believer that this prissy perfume stuff is a scam!

Misty, on the other hand, went on another girly gushing spree over the smelly junk. "Thanks May!" Misty smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around May while the girls giggled really giddily. Jeez, all girls have that annoying giggle, don't they? "Oh, this perfume reminds me of the Cerulean Cape! I absolutely love it!" I had no idea the Cerulean Cape smelled as bad as Gringy City, though I probably shouldn't say that in front of Misty, should I? Seriously, though, that perfume STINKS!! Either Misty was humoring May or her nose can't tell the difference between a Roselia and a Grimer. Maybe girls' noses smell differently than boys. I dunno, but the bottom line is that perfume stunk to high heavens and I was really wishing somebody would crack open a window. Unfortunately, I was obviously the only person who thought so, since everybody else claimed the perfume smelled "aromatic." What do automatics have to do with this?! Maybe I'm missing something…

…Anyway…Brock came next after May. No surprise here, Brock gave Misty a huge box of homemade cookies. Brock bragged that the treats were all based off fancy French recipes (which we all know Misty does cartwheels for French things), though he added his own 'special touch' to the cookies. Of course, Brock always says that when it comes to his cooking, though I have to admit I agree with him (Brock is a great cook). What I found weird was Brock called the cookies "macaroons." I didn't know the French made macaroni cookies! I always thought macaroni was Italian. Yes, I do know a 'little' about international things. I actually took a French class back when I was in school, too, and the teacher always said I did "mucho bueno!"

Naturally, Misty gushed for five straight minutes about her cookies, repeatedly thanking and hugging Brock. She also let each of us try one of the cookies, and even though they didn't look like macaroni, they were really reeeally good. There was coconut in them, too, and it melted in the mouth so slowly and sweetly and…somebody muttered something about "drooling" and that snapped me out of my sugary fantasy. Plus, I didn't have time to gush over cookies, especially when Misty turned in my direction. I automatically knew why she was looking at me, considering everyone else gave Misty a present.

I was next.

There was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as Misty approached me, and it was getting warm again (am I the only one who's noticed this weird heat wave Petalburg's been having lately?! Nobody else seems to be sweating bullets). Then again, my nervousness was not helping, and I could feel the wrapped box in my hand start to shake. I knew why I was nervous, but I also knew why I was excited, too. Misty was just seconds away from opening my gift, and…it was hard for me not to smile at her.

Misty smiled, too, which seemed to happen conveniently at the same time I noticed the Gym's room temperature increase again. Is this heat some sort of magical power girls have, is this problem just _me_?! "So, Ash Ketchum…" she teased in that oh-so familiar Misty voice. Playfully, she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her grinning head. "…Dare I ask what 'calamity in a box' you got for my birthday this year?"

I'm assuming I would've been insulted by her line, had I known what a 'calamity' was (a new type of Pokemon, perhaps? I'll look up the word later in Max' library). Then again, I didn't have time to argue, either. I was too excited about giving Misty her present to care about anything else, so I eagerly gave her the small blue-wrapped box. My gift was last, but certainly not least.

Misty accepted the box with a playfully suspicious look on her face, obviously for my benefit. She then plopped back down in her seat, placing the box on her lap. Barely containing my excitement, I smiled while I watched Misty carefully untie the white bow and began tearing off the blue wrapping paper. It felt like it took forever for her to unwrap it, and I anxiously fiddled with my hands behind my back. I don't recall being this nervous in quite a while, which was kinda' stupid, too. Today wasn't the opening ceremonies to a Pokemon League or anything…it was just a birthday party for Pete's sake!

No…it wasn't. This was more than 'just' a birthday party. It was my chance to make up for everything Misty did for me. It was my chance to show her how much I appreciated her, even though I never actually told her so. Yeah, I'm aware I probably should've expressed my thanks a lot sooner than now, but better late than never, I guess.

When Misty finally opened the lid of the box, she "hmmed" with cheery curiosity over what was hidden inside the white tissue paper. God, why did I put so much stupid tissue paper in the box, anyway? May said tissue paper is a nice touch but it's a waste if you ask me! Plus, it seemed to take another eternity for Misty to dig through the pastel paper, searching for the present hidden in way too much tissue paper. God only knew what a wreck I looked (and felt) like in that brief second when Misty took out the last of the tissue paper.

"Huh? What's this?" she blinked curiously, placing her hands into the box and lifting out the soft present. The Gym was way too warm for my comfort level by now, and I don't think I felt this warm every time Charizard attacked me with its Flamethrower! I wrung my fidgeting hands out as if they were towels as the anticipation of the moment got the best of me. I could not wait to see her overjoyed response and smile!

Perhaps it was because I was so nervous, but it seemed to take another eternity or two for reality to set in. Right in Misty's hands was the gift, its cute fake eyes looking up at her from its pale-yellow face. The entire plushie was made of fake fur, even the imitated shell that bore the Pokemon plush (which was technically weird since shells aren't furry, but for a plush toy it was acceptable). Misty held the doll just like she held the real thing, bringing back so many memories. I could not help but smile happily at her.

"I hope you like it, Misty!" I felt myself blurt out, dying to get the response I had been waiting to see for days. Yup, any minute Misty would start another one of her girly gushing sprees, just as she had for the rest of her presents. She'd probably leap from her seat and hug me like she hugged the others, and squeal umpteen "thank yous." Yup, I could already imagine her brightly smiling face!

"It's..." I heard Misty mutter as her blue-green eyes never left the doll. "It's...a Togepi doll."

Yup, that's right! I told you I found the PERFECT gift for Misty! See, Ash Ketchum isn't a 'total' ditz sometimes! I am capable of doing some things right! Oh yeah! Any minute now Misty would run over to me and gush over my perfect birthday present! Yup…any minute now…

Any minute now…

…Uh…

…Why is this taking so long?!

Blinking, I refocused my attention on Misty, noticing she was still staring at the Togepi plushie. Oh, I get it…she likes it so much she can't take her eyes off it! Brock says that every time he runs into a pretty girl, so maybe the same was happening to Misty regarding the Togepi doll. She liked the toy so much she was speechless! Ha! I knew she'd like the toy! Once the shock settled she'd definitely start hugging and thanking me.

Yup! Any minute now…

…

…

…Oh _come' on_! Running around Shamuti's islands didn't take this long! What was taking Misty so long to respond?! She sprung into action immediately after all her other presents, so why was mine taking FOREVER?! Feeling more anxious than I did the first time I stepped foot on Indigo Plateau, I dared to walk forward and look closer at Misty. "Myst?"

Misty just kept her eyes on the toy, oblivious to me, though I could've sworn I heard her mutter "Togepi…"

I had to have been dreaming! There was no other explanation! This entire birthday scenario never happened and I was probably sleepwalking again and wearing my mom's…uh, never mind. My overjoyed smile practically fell through the floor and got replaced with a shocked expression when I better saw Misty's face. What drove my heart to plummet to my stomach was when I saw two tiny drops dampen the forehead of the Togepi doll in Misty's hands.

I was dreaming! Yes, that's what it was. There was no other explanation. After all, I got Misty the perfect gift, _right_?! There's nothing wrong with it, _RIGHT_?!

So if the Togepi plushie so perfect, why on God's green earth was Misty _crying_?!

Brock and the other onlookers seemed just as shocked as me, all silently watching as Misty placed a hand over her mouth to stifle tiny sobs. This was so weird…Misty never cried, at least not over things like _toys_! How lucky was I to assume Misty was crying 'tears of joy' over my perfect gift? Judging by the stunned looks everybody else kept shooting me, I had doubted tears of joy were what Misty was shedding. Nobody was glaring at me, but I still cringed via all the eyes on me, all shocked and expecting an answer I did not have. I gave Misty the perfect gift, so what other explanation could there be?! There was no way I could have possibly screwed this up!!

It was then that I felt horribly guilty, for whatever the reason I did not know. That nagging feeling in my stomach was starting to hurt for different reasons, especially when I looked back at Misty. This time around, she was not staring at the Togepi doll, but instead right at me. Her face was all wet, though unlike her ungraceful rainy entrance from earlier, her current sight was not comical at all. However, Misty's eyes were the worst; her typically blue-green eyes were surrounded by a pinkish gloss that caused something inside my chest to feel painfully squeezed.

And the absolute worst part was I had _no clue why she was crying_! The girl in front of me was obviously sad, not joyful. It did not take a genius to assume the whole reason Misty was crying was due to my so-called 'perfect gift'! WHY?! How could something so perfect be so bad? I'd understand her tears if I gave Misty an insulting gift, but I gave her a Togepi plushie! Everybody knew Misty's favorite Pokemon was Togepi (though Tracey put the idea in my head that Psyduck was pretty high on Misty's list, too, even if she never admitted it). What was so wrong about giving Misty a plush toy that looked like her favorite Pokemon?! When Mom gave me a Pikachu plush for my birthday a few years ago I bounced around the room (kinda' like when I caught Caterpie). I expected Misty to react the same way…not _cry_!!

But much to my confusion, Misty just shook her head slowly, sniffling softly while wiping her eyes. "Oh…Ash…" she whimpered in such a heart-breaking voice as she looked away from me.

My body was as stiff as a statue, completely at a loss as to what was wrong. But there was one obvious problem: I screwed up once again, though 'how' and 'why' were still mysteries. Nevertheless, Misty was still crying, and that was the last thing I intended to do to her on her birthday. Heck, even all my past birthday mess-ups never drove Misty to tears before, so this year's party meant I REALLY screwed up!

"What...what did I do?" I asked softly, though I wondered if it was another stupid question. I could not remember the last time I ever saw Misty so upset, never mind be this upset because of _me_! Misty just was not the type to cry (and it's probably a good thing, too. I…I don't like to see her cry). The only other time I recalled her crying because of me was after that mishap in Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower. Then again, after Misty and Brock explained what they 'thought' happened to me, I couldn't blame them for being upset. It was only natural for somebody to cry after thinking their best friend died, but…I GAVE MISTY A TOGEPI PLUSHIE!! Nobody died (or was presumed to be dead), and the party hadn't fallen 'completely' apart yet, so WHY in the name of Lugia and Ho-Oh was Misty so upset?! It didn't make any sense at all!

And it…hurt, too…not just for Misty, either…

May, Max, and Brock also seemed at a loss. I could hear them shuffling behind me, instantly heading for the back door of the Gym. Behind that door was a hallway where we stored all of the Water Pokemon to surprise Misty after the gifts. My friends obviously figured it would be best to try and cheer up Misty as soon as possible. But in all seriousness, Misty was not the 'only' one who needed some serious cheering up! I never felt so low before in my life…and I had no idea what the hell I did to deserve it!

"WHAAAT?!"

May's scream instantly grabbed the rest of our attentions, even Misty's. Once the adults ran ahead of us, Misty set the evil Togepi plushie on the table before she and I trailed behind the others to the back door. We found May, Max, and Brock wide-eyed with shock before the rest of us looked around the hallway.

…The…_empty_ hallway…which was supposed to be full of Water Pokemon!

"Where did all the Pokemon, go?" asked Norman as he and Professor Birch led us through the hallway to the backdoor, which went to the backyard. While we proceeded to the rainy outside, I felt Misty continually poking my arm, asking me "What's going on? What Pokemon?" I could not even look at her without feeling guilty all over again, much less spoil the best part of her party.

Our group burst through the door to the wet backyard. By now, the rain had calmed down to a gentle mist, which I found a little too ironic (and not very funny at the moment). Still, signs of the thunderstorm were obvious in the sky, as if one storm ended and another was quickly on its way. We would have to hurry and find the Pokemon before the next storm crashed through. Quickly, we looked all over the backyard, hearing the sounds of spongy ground move under our shoes. And all the while, there was no sign of anyone or anything!

"What's going on?" asked Misty worriedly.

"Allow us ta' enlighten ya!"

When I heard that sarcastic voice…I wanted to drop dead all over again! Once again, I concluded that this day was just one big bad dream. Misty's birthday party never really started, and there was no way that freakin' Meowth-shaped balloon was hovering over May and Max' backyard!

But Misty's scream proved otherwise. "Team Rocket?!"

Sure enough, "Prepare for trouble…so today's your birthday!" Jessie posed overdramatically as always.

"Make it double…we'll rock the house in every way!" James added, doing some weird jig beside his partner.

"Meeeowth, dat's _right_!" chimed Meowth, throwing confetti in the air while spinning around.

"Woooobbuffet!" Wobbuffet finished, holding a bunch of Pokemon-shaped balloons with one flipper and saluting with another.

THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!!!

"_Team Rocket_!" I blasted, causing everyone around me to jump as I felt my anger peak thanks to the unwanted arrival of these three morons. As if Misty's party was not going 'swimmingly' to be begin with, having Team Rocket show up was testing whatever was left of my patience. I did not need _this_! "What the hell do you want?!"

Of course, my anger never seemed to frighten the thieves. Jessie just shrugged playfully before rolling her blue eyes incredulously. "The same as always, twerp," she smirked, before lifting up a large net of…"_Pokemon_!"

Specifically…all the Water Pokemon we brought for Misty's party!

"Dat's riiight!" cheered Meowth, jumping on the edge of the balloon's basket and raising an index finger. "We were originally gonna' steal Pikachu, but I'm sure da' boss'll love our special Wata' Pokemon Pack!" the cat gushed while looking up at the sky dreamily. "Pictura' it! It's a hot summa' day, and da' boss is impatiently awaitin' the news of our new secret base. But den' he sees all these different Wata' Pokemon before him, coolin' him off and washin' his worries away," Meowth dreamed, stretching his arms out wide. I really didn't want to over-think Meowth's little fantasy. The idea seemed to lead into a bad mental picture of Pokemon surrounding his mysterious boss wearing a Speedo. Eew! "And den' he'll say 'Meowth and his friends are the ones responsible for givin' me these cool Wata' Pokemon. I should give them sometin' for their trouble.' And then..."

"Promotions! Expense accounts! We'll be dripping in money!!" the three Rockets cheered, alongside an agreeing "Woooobbu!" from Wobbuffet.

It wasn't long before the three started screaming for a different reason. The balloon went crashing down not a second after a giant hole ripped through the fake charm of the Meowth balloon. Tailow flew out the opposite side of the balloon, just before the balloon's basket crashed into the muddy ground. For once in my life, I wasn't wasting anytime with these three stooges, and I returned Tailow to its Pokeball almost as quickly as I released it during Meowth's stupid story. While Team Rocket noisily fumbled underneath the deflated Meowth balloon, May and Max cleverly snuck behind the basket and freed the Water Pokemon from Jessie's net. By the time Team Rocket freed themselves from under the balloon, they found themselves empty-handed once again (big surprise, huh?).

"Hey!" growled Jessie, slamming her fists against the rim of the green balloon basket while a few of us snickered at her trio's misfortune. If I wasn't so preoccupied with sending the threesome packing, I might have enjoyed seeing someone 'else' have bad luck for a change. "We stole those!"

"Yeah!" added James with a firm nod. "You have no right to steal them from us!"

I nearly set Pikachu after them before somebody from our side stepped forward. "And you have no right to steal them on MY birthday!" I heard Misty roar, causing all of us to shudder at her 'angry Misty' voice. Even Team Rocket shuddered behind the protective basket due to her irritated tone. I guess Misty has that effect on people. After all, she was once compared to a Gyarados (and I'm not entirely convinced that 'fake horoscope' Butch and Cassidy made was 'totally' wrong. Misty having a Gyarados type personality is just too ironic for my taste).

Speaking of Gyarados… "And now I'll show you what happens when you mess with me on my birthday!" threatened Misty, grabbing a very familiar Pokeball and throwing it in the air. I already knew which Pokemon she chose, but unfortunately for Team Rocket, they didn't realize it until the gigantic water dragon was bearing down upon them! Naturally, the Rocket trio screamed in horror as Misty's Gyarados flashed before them with its fearsome jaws and scarier glare. Jessie, James, and Meowth instantly hid behind their damaged basket, though did they seriously think a flimsy basket was going to protect them from Gyarados?

"Now now…" James squeaked, being the bold one to peek over the rim of the basket and attempt to make a peace offering. "…T-there's no need to set your mean nasty Gyarados on us!"

"Y-yeah..." Jessie nodded quickly, grabbing onto James for fear life. So much for them acting tough. It never takes long with Team Rocket, does it? "...We'll leave quietly."

"Oh, well, I don't want you to leave without a '_souvenir_'," Misty grinned devilishly, turning to me with her mischievous smirk. I'd know that look anywhere. "Care' to join me, Ash?" she winked, causing me to blink in surprise that she was actually including me in her little game. But considering Team Rocket had the nerve to show their faces today of all days, I felt myself return Misty's smirk. I think I deserved to let loose a little pent-up frustration.

I noticed the Team Rocket trio gulped very loudly once both Misty and me grinned in their directions. The threesome grabbed onto each other and stammered "I-I...think it's time we're..."

"Gyarados, Hyperbeam!" Misty commanded just as Gyarados' mouth lit up with the powerful beam attack.

Pikachu and I didn't need another second to join Misty and Gyarados. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em!" I called, and Pikachu did just that. The Thunderbolt and launched Hyperbeam morphed into one powerful bright attack, sending the Rocket trio "...Blasting off _agaaain_!" as they put it. The faint sound of Wobbuffet's "wobbu" was the last we heard of the three (for today, anyway). As far as I'm concerned…_good riddance!_

Back on the ground, Misty and I almost exchanged smiles before noticing the freed Water Pokemon running around us. Misty and Gyarados seemed to attract the Pokemon's attentions the most, and the different creatures bounced around the birthday girl. With Team Rocket out of the way, Misty was able to finally enjoy all the Pokemon at her party, and I was especially pleased to see there was a real smile on her face now.

"I can't believe this!" Misty exclaimed happily, particularly gushing at the Tentacool and Tentacruel that sought higher ground on Gyarados' back. No doubt, the Pokemon would need to either be returned to their Pokeballs or be put in one of the small water tanks Professor Birch brought. None of them seemed to mind the lack of water, though. Poliwag, Golduck, Marril, and Vaporeon happily surrounded Misty, and the tiny Azuril was the first to hop on her shoulder and tickle her cheek with its bouncy tail. Seeing Misty laugh with bright, glistening eyes was such a relief for me to see, and it was hard for me not to smile…_briefly_.

"Wow!" Misty giggled, giving Azuril a big hug while the rest of us finally joined Misty's side. She seemed to take a moment to look at each and every one of us, smiling the brightest I had seen her all day. "Did you...did you guys plan all this?"

We all nodded, though some of us nodded more enthusiastically than others. "Well, except for the Team Rocket part," Brock chuckled while scratching the back of his neck. "We didn't plan on those three showing up."

Misty did not seem to mind, though. "Oh, don't worry about it," she laughed as Azuril hopped back on her shoulder and started playing with her red ponytail. "After all, it wouldn't be an ordinary day without those three stooges stopping by, would it? Hehe."

"But today…wasn't supposed to be an 'ordinary day'," I heard myself stupidly blurt out, causing me to shut myself up once everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Here I go with my big mouth again! Sometimes I kinda' wish mouths had zippers on them like in those cartoons (and I'm sure many people feel the same when it comes to me and my 'speaking before thinking'). I cursed myself when I noticed Misty's bright smile fade, once again on my account. I couldn't stand seeing her sad again, or worse…I couldn't bear it if she started crying again. That would've been it for me.

"Hey, let's finish this back inside," I heard Caroline suggest, especially when the rest of us noticed a few drops of rain sprinkle us. Like I guessed, another storm was approaching, and there was no point in staying outside in the rain. Right after Gyarados, Tentacool, and Tentacruel were returned to Pokeballs, we quickly herded the other Pokemon back into the Gym, just as the sky reopened.

We were lucky enough to get the last Pokemon inside and shut the back door before a huge CRASH of lightning struck a neighbor's tree. All of us shuddered by the loud noise and felt the vibrations of the tree slam into the earth from the outside. Norman looked about ready to run back outside and make sure nobody's property was severely damaged, but…

…At the moment, we had _worse_ troubles. Us humans were not the only ones startled by the blaring crash outside. In a panic, all of the remaining Water Pokemon began to freak out, scared witless by the explosion-like lightning. Practically running for their lives, the Water Pokemon dashed down the hall and headed for the door to the Gym. Normally, we would not have batted an eye...

...Except they were stampeding right for the _party_!!

Time seemed to have stopped when we watched the door to the Gym break down by the stampeding Pokemon. We did not even give chase, since all of us knew it was too late. We could already hear the sound of smashing tables, popping balloons, and the smashing grill fill our ears. It sounded like a gruesome civil war was going on in the Petalburg Gym, and at that moment, I just wanted to die. I didn't have to see the sight to know that the party I had worked so hard for was officially and undeniably _ruined_.

A few minutes later, the noise ended and we slowly proceeded to the Gym. Norman and Caroline went first, praying the Pokemon had not broken into the rest of the house. To their relief, all the Pokemon stayed in the Gym.... which looked like a _warzone_! All the tables were smashed in pieces, and the balloons were either stuck on the ceiling or shredded. The expensive stereo Max' friend loaned was now shattered, and Norman's grill was toppled over and dented in too many places to count. May's blue party favors were all over the place, along with nasty remains of birthday cake, soda, and food spattered around the walls, floor, and even the ceiling of the Gym.

...But that was not what I was shocked to death over.

While everyone else gasped in horror at the sight, I found myself frozen before the smashed table where Misty left all her presents. Poliwag and Azuril were greedily gobbling up whatever remained of Brock's homemade cookies. Norman and Caroline's jacket seemed intact, though it was covered in nasty food remains and would have to be washed (hopefully it wasn't stained). Max' 'limited edition' book was now missing its cover, and May's toiletry set had a few bottles leaking their smelly liquids and gels.

As for me, I instantly felt my face fall as I knelt down before the remains of my gift...my so-called "perfect" gift for Misty. The Togepi doll was torn in half, its cotton stuffing scattered around my feet. Its once-adorable head was now covered in split soda and sticky remains of soggy cake, and its formerly cute face was missing an eye. The Togepi doll's remaining head still had the two spots of tears from Misty, too, which was a surprise to me. Wouldn't the tears have evaporated by _now_?

But thinking back on it, I really don't think those spots were _Misty_'s tears.

I could hear the sound of slow footsteps approach me from behind, slopping through the food mess smeared across the floor. It was obvious those footsteps belonged to Misty, and everyone else was probably standing behind her. Try as I might, I could not bear to see the look on her face. I knew what everyone was thinking: Ash demolished another one of Misty's birthday parties. Any minute they were bound to start laughing hysterically at me. However, I really didn't care anymore. Misty was the one I had been trying to impress the most today. Yet, no matter what I did, I already made her cry (which I still did not understand), and making a girl cry is bad enough, but now...

"…Ash?" I heard her ask me, softly and gently that I was probably the only one who heard Misty. God only knew what she wanted to tell me. I was probably seconds away from getting another Misty-style lecture, and I…I really didn't want to hear it, even if I deserved it. Misty had every right to be angry with me…to scream at me…to beat the crap out of me…to…to hate me.

However, there was 'one' consolation:

Misty couldn't possibly hate me…any more than I already hated _myself_ at that moment.

It wasn't my house or 'my day' to make a scene. Yet, considering I already made more than enough 'scenes' today, one more couldn't possibly make this day any worse. So I took the opportunity to rush to my feet and the get the hell out of that Gym. Misty called out after me, but I ignored her and just kept running until I reached Max' bedroom. One tower of his dumb books toppled over when I slammed the door behind me, and I nearly tripped over the books when I reached my sleeping bag.

It was not 'my day' to immaturely run off like this, nor did I really think I had a right to grab my pillow and bury my face into it. Even I knew this was stupid, but it was heck of a lot better than doing it in front of an audience! Everybody in the Gym was probably either ranting over my idiotic birthday plans, or laughing their butts off over my birthday party track record! Oh yes, it's always hilarious when Ash Ketchum makes an ass of himself! Everybody gets a good old laugh out of him and his misfortunes.

As for me…I…I wasn't laughing. My pillow was getting wet and I just buried my face deeper and deeper into it. It wasn't fair. The one time I tried to do something right…something special…for Misty…why did it have to blow up in my face?! WHY?! A day like this was no fairer for me than it was for Misty!

It just wasn't fair.

**To Be Continued…In the Last Chapter!**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, Sato-Chan fangirls…let's all go give Ash a big group hug! ^_^

Anyway, I'm well aware the Togepi plushie was painstakingly obvious (*apologies*), but how about Misty's reaction to it? Was her reaction a little less predictable? Ah, well, this wasn't meant to be a big mystery fic, anyway (God help me if I ever do write a mystery, neh?). I'm actually glad people predicted the Togepi doll, because that told me I had Ash pick the most appropriate Pokemon plush for Misty. I hope you enjoyed reading about all the other gifts Misty got, too.

And I hope you enjoyed Team Rocket's return (I never forgot about them). Boy, I had fun with them (especially Meowth's boss stories. I have this weird fetish about Meowth's boss stories and include them in my Team Rocket cameos whenever possible…something I've noticed many fanfiction authors don't do for some reason. Though, I also find it a miracle whenever fanfiction authors bother to acknowledge Wobbuffet cameos, too. Some people might say, "who cares about those details?" but I care about them! Yeah, I'm weird. This shouldn't be a revelation for you readers by now, hehe).

So now, one more chapter to go! I hope Misty's party was everything you expected it to be (and maybe even more). All loose ends will be tied next week. As always, Aiselne loves hearing from you faithful readers! ^_^


	6. Because It's Her Birthday

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, or the song "It's My Party (and I'll Cry If I Want To)" performed by Lesley Gore.

**COMMENTS**: Okay everyone…the final chapter! I certainly hope you've had as much fun with this story as I have (isn't Ash torture scrumptious?! Aiselne's a meanie, isn't she? Get used to it, folks, because yours truly has plenty more Ash stories under this caliber planned for the future! *insert evil laugh here*). But as for this story, all good things must come to an end. The serious elements of this fic will finally shine through, but I'm sure you already guessed that thanks to last week's episode. Onto the grand finale! Enjoy, fellow Pokeshippers! This Ash-adorable chapter is for you! ^_^

**

* * *

**

**It's Her Party, and She'll Cry If I Mess It Up**

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Ch.6: "Because It's Her Birthday"**

**T**here was a gentle knock at the door to Max' room. It was only out of reflex that I lifted my head from my pillow. I didn't reply _willingly_, because honestly, I preferred not to see 'who' was behind the door. Even somebody as dense as me knew who was at the door, and I really could not bear to see her, not now…not when I felt lower than dirt.

"Ash?" I heard her ask softly, and surprisingly sweetly. That was not a good sign. Misty had this weird habit of talking like a sweet and innocent little girl before pummeling her victims ten feet into the ground. Well, I guess I did deserve some bruises, so we might as well get this over with. Misty was the birthday girl, after all. Considering her birthday was ruined by none other than yours truly, I guess I deserved whatever right hook was waiting for me behind Door Number 1. "Ash, can I come in?"

As much as I wanted to ignore her, I knew I certainly couldn't just leave Misty out there. It was not fair to punish Misty for me being, well, _me_. However, I will admit it took a large amount of effort to pull myself to my feet and trudge to the door. I felt drained for some reason, even though I hadn't left the party 'too' long ago. The fact that I felt like total crap probably had something to do with me being less chipper than usual. Plus, knowing I was most likely seconds away from getting up close and personal with Misty's mallet was no encouragement for me to smile. But Misty sounded so innocent…understanding…heh, how lucky was I to get her _forgiveness_? After remembering what happened in the Gym, I wasn't feeling lucky at all.

Still, leaving Misty outside was probably not in my favor, either. I guess this is one of those moments in life where a kid like me has to just suck it up and take a punishment like a man. That didn't mean I was looking forward to whatever Misty had to rant and rave at me, but…I really only had myself to blame for this mess.

I hesitated for a second before opening the door. Despite how terrible I felt, I certainly did not want to 'look' terrible, so I tried to fix my appearance. Then again, maybe if Misty saw how badly I appeared, she would go easy on me. Nah…I know I'm not that lucky, so I wiped my eyes and tried to look 'somewhat' composed for Misty's sake. Taking a deep, deep breath, I then grabbed the doorknob and turned it open. I never locked the door, but it was pretty obvious Misty refused to enter without my permission. At the moment, I wasn't entirely sure that was a 'good' thing.

I didn't have much time to figure it out, either. The moment I opened the door, the wind was practically knocked out of me. Surprisingly, I was not being slugged or hammered, either, but Misty did crash into me…specifically…she _hugged_ me. By the time I realized I was not being pulverized, Misty's arms were already around me, holding onto me in a warm embrace. The strangest part was this 'warmth' that I had been feeling for the past few days was now…_comfortable_. Was it because of Misty? Nobody else seemed to be noticing Petalburg's heat wave, after all. Maybe it was just me after all…me…and _Misty_?

I heard Misty giggle a few times as she squeezed me tightly. What did that mean? Was she happy? Was she laughing at me? Should I return her hug? Would she smack me if I returned the hug (girls have a way of freaking out when boys touch them)? Man, a hundred questions ran through my head, causing me to feel very dizzy all of a sudden. Once again, I was completely at a loss regarding Misty's actions. The redhead was definitely an emotional rollercoaster today, one who changed more times than a Ditto! One minute Misty was crying over my gift, the next she was hugging me! Plus the fact, Misty seemed overjoyed...the same reaction I had been craving to see since this morning. Better late than never, I suppose, but unfortunately I fell too terrible to enjoy this moment.

Misty, on the other hand, just parted from me and flashed me a big smile. "You know something, Ash Ketchum?" she asked me rhetorically, never giving me a chance to reply before she playfully pulled the rim of my hat down over my face. "You are the _sweetest _person I know!"

I blinked again, raising my hat back to its original position and staring at Misty with wide eyes. "What?" I asked skittishly, encouraging another girly giggle out of the redhead. Seriously, Misty was acting "too nice" for my comfort. I was really awaiting some snide remark from her: "you idiot!" or "oh Ash, you're so stupid!" or better yet, "Ash, you're such an ignora…igno…it was 'igno'-something. I'm not totally certain 'what' Misty called me that time, but it didn't sound very nice. Nevertheless, I was not stupid enough to believe Misty was going to 'let me off the hook.' We are talking about _Misty_, after all. There's always a catch when it comes to her.

So you can imagine my surprise when I heard Misty just laugh again and place her hands on my shoulders. "Brock and the others told me about everything," she smiled, energetically rubbing my shoulders. "You really planned this party for me?"

I felt a bit of pride enter my body, but it got doused with guilt not a second later. A part of me wanted to start bragging like I normally do about Pokemon badges: "Of course, Misty! I planned this party all by myself, hooray for me, and blah blah blah…" until Misty silenced me with her mallet. Yet, the other half of me wanted to spin around in a huff and shrug, "Don't be ridiculous! I've got more important things to do than plan a dumb party. I've gotta' keep training and blah blah blah…" until Misty rolled her eyes to dizzying levels.

Yet, neither scenario happened. All I could think about at the moment was how my wonderful party planning was for _nothing_. I felt too embarrassed, guilty, and ashamed to admit I was the reason Misty's party was quite literally destroyed. My adventures in Celadon City were nowhere near as humiliating as today's fiasco as far as I'm concerned (though Celadon still ranks up pretty high on my list). Therefore, I replied to Misty's question as logically as I could: glancing away from the girl and admitting, "Yeah."

I could see through the corner of my eye that Misty cocked her head curiously, causing her ponytail to bounce once. "Then why do you look so sad?" she asked in that soft, gentle voice that made it pretty obvious that Misty was _not _about to pulverize me. I suppose I should've been happy that Misty was not rightfully beating the snot out of me, but…her innocent voice was not doing wonders on my guilt, either. It just reminded me that Misty was innocent in this matter that I totally screwed up.

"Do you have to ask, Myst?" I asked with no emotion whatsoever in my voice. My tone obviously startled her, because she muttered a soft "What?" under her breath. I know, I know…it's hard to picture blabbermouth me talking 'unemotionally,' but at that moment I wasn't feeling strongly about myself to act cheery. I really hated myself that day. "Yeah, I planned the party, but…everything was ruined," I muttered, blinking a few times when that familiar stinging came to my eyes. "…Because of…_me_."

The stinging became more unbearable when I heard Misty suddenly burst into laughter. God, I was REALLY sick and tired of being the brunt of everyone's jokes lately! Only this time, I didn't feel like yelling at my laughing friend. I felt more like burying my face back into my pillow. But before I could do either, I felt Misty rub my shoulders again in that overly energetic gesture. "Oh Ash! You didn't ruin _anything_!"

"Yeah I _did_!" I heard myself blurt out, instantly silencing her. That outburst was probably not in my best interest, was it? Oh well, my wonderful mouth once again acted before my brain kicked in, and before I knew it all the words poured from my lips. "Everything went wrong! _Everything_! This party was supposed to be outside, but lucky me, I had to plan it on a rainy day! Then, I make a complete ass of myself by stuttering like a fool when you arrive, followed by walking into a freakin' plant stand." I stopped for a second, noticing Misty stifled a small giggle as best as she could. "And then, the gift I worked so hard to find upset you, and then Team Rocket H-HAD to show up to royally mess everything up…and then…and then all the Pokemon d-destroyed the party, a-and…"

By the time I finally noticed my voice was breaking into small sobs, I spun around out of Misty's grasp. God, crying was the very last thing I wanted to do today, but it wasn't like I had much dignity left, anyway. Still, considering Misty probably had a greater right to cry today than I did, I took a deep breath to control myself. Not wanting to make anymore of a scene than necessary, I kept my back to Misty and quickly wiped my eyes. "Face it Misty, this party was a huge disaster…just like always."

I could tell Misty was at a loss of words. My outburst was obviously not helping matters, either. I was only digging my grave even deeper by first messing up Misty's birthday party and then acting like a baby because of it. Like I said, if anyone had a right to cry it was Misty. She should be the one yelling and crying, since it was her birthday that was ruined. But…didn't I deserve to be upset? I know today wasn't 'my day,' but I still worked really hard to make this day perfect…and everything blew up in my face!

"First of all, Ash," I heard Misty began gently, placing a hand on my shoulder and rubbing it again. This time, her touch was not energetic, but instead surprisingly soothing. "Don't worry about the rain. You can't help the weather, and you also can't help the fact that my birthday falls on a rainy day. It's _nobody_'s fault that the lightning spooked the Pokemon, either," she noted, clearly trying to gently drill some sense into my clouded head. "And, do you think I really cared about your stuttering when I arrived? I'm used to you babbling like a fool, so it's nothing new," Misty kidded, though I could tell she didn't mean any offense, so I didn't take any.

"And the plant stand thing..." Misty giggled again, as to be expected when recalling my graceful close encounter with Caroline's plant stand. I wasn't going to live that moment down, was I? "...Honestly Ash, I was worried when you fell. I thought you really hurt yourself."

"Yeah right," I snorted, passing a finger under my nose when I noticed it had been running slightly. "That's why you laughed."

I didn't need to see Misty to know she probably rolled her eyes at that remark. "Yeah, I laughed _after _I knew you were okay! Come' on, Ash! Do you honestly think I'd laugh at you if I knew you were seriously hurt?"

Well, I guess she had a point. Misty might be a mallet-wielding lunatic sometimes, but I know she's got a kind heart…when she wants to show it, of course. Shrugging indifferently, I answered, "I guess not."

She groaned something to herself, probably regarding my denseness. However, I also noticed Misty's hand on my shoulder seemed to tighten just slightly, though I wasn't sure what that meant. "And, uh...I guess I have some explaining to do about that birthday present ordeal," Misty added, easily getting my attention and causing me to blink. She took her hand off my shoulder a second later, but I could still feel her eyes on me. "But Ash, could you please at least look at me first?"

I paused. I did not feel ready to face her again, especially after my embarrassing outburst. However, I could tell by Misty's tone of voice that she really needed to face me, or me to face _her_. Besides, I knew if I did not turn around I probably would never know what happened with the birthday present. I didn't want to live the rest of my life constantly wondering what was so God-awful about the Togepi doll I sincerely believed would make Misty happy. Swallowing hard, I mustered enough bravery to turn around and look back up into Misty's blue-green eyes.

You can imagine the stunned look in my own eyes when I noticed Misty's were glistening with _tears_.

"I loved your present, Ash," Misty confessed, though it was very hard for me to believe that when she looked on the verge of crying all over again. Jeez, I just did not understand the controversial Togepi plushie! If it was such a wonderful present why was it driving the birthday girl to tears?! I nearly voiced my confusion before Misty beat me to the punch line. "Before you say I didn't like it, please understand that I did…I _really did_, Ash," she practically swore.

I still wasn't 100% convinced, and my inner feelings probably reflected on my facial expression. That was most likely why Misty took in a big breath of air, sighed softly, and added, "It's just that…when I saw that Togepi doll, it…it reminded me of when I used to have Togepi," she admitted softly, and pretty sadly, too. "…_My _Togepi."

"But that's why I got it for you-!" I blurted out again, before my eyes widened upon feeling Misty's finger touch my lips. That was more than enough of encouragement for me to shut up, though I kinda' wished Misty would've smacked me silent instead. Feeling her soft finger against my lips felt…well, let's just say I'm pretty positive Petalburg City isn't undergoing an abnormal heat wave anymore.

"I know that's why you got it for me, Ash," Misty nodded positively, before taking her finger away. I expected her to say something snotty about whatever condition my face was in at the moment. However, much to my surprise, Misty looked away for a second, biting her lower lip. "It's just that…when I held that doll, I missed the feeling of having the 'real' Togepi in my arms," she explained, causing me to blink by the pure honesty in her soft voice. There was not one shred of doubt in my mind that Misty was telling me the truth. Yet, I had a feeling that Misty was confessing something to me that she probably didn't tell many people…if _anyone_.

"I…I miss it dearly, Ash," she admitted before finally looking back at me with those glistening eyes of hers. Misty did not cry very often, so it was really weird seeing her eyes resemble watery aquamarines. I didn't like seeing Misty so sad. "I know it's been a while since it evolved, but…I miss my little Togepi everyday. It took me a long time to get used to the feeling of not carrying it around with me everywhere. I especially missed its little trills. God…n-not a day goes by that I don't h-hear its voice in my mind…" she sniffled, running a finger under the rim of a blue eye ready to leak a tear. I could tell Misty attempted to lighten the awkward mood with another chuckle, but it only came out as a garbled choke. "I-I…I guess I miss Togepi more than I say I do."

"M-Misty-" I started softly, though I needed one extra second to keep my own emotions in check. Never before did Misty speak so openly to me. I suppose topics like these are what friends are supposed to talk about, but that doesn't mean the topics are easy to discuss, either. Still, I was definitely starting to understand what went wrong with the Togepi doll. I guess it was pretty dumb of me not to assume the Togepi plushie would bring back painful memories for Misty. When Mom gave me that Pikachu plushie, I was overjoyed, but there was a difference between my Pikachu toy and Misty's Togepi doll, wasn't there? Of course the Pikachu doll wouldn't make me sad…_I still had Pikachu_! There was no reason for the Pikachu toy to make me sad! But as for Misty, she was not so lucky. She did not have Togepi anymore. I guess I couldn't blame her for crying at the sight of the Togepi plushie. A little voice inside told me if the situation were reverse, if Misty gave me a Pikachu plush after I parted with my buddy, I'd probably react the same way Misty reacted to the Togepi toy.

"Misty... " I started again, slowly taking a step forward to place my own hand on one of her shoulders. She felt tense, but it was understandable. For once in my life, I finally understood the reasons behind Misty's behavior. "When I bought you that doll, I got it because I figured it would be a nice reminder of all the good times we had together." I conveniently left out the fact that Misty had Togepi during the same years she traveled with me. It's weird how Togepi's departure never happened until after Misty went back home. For me, knowing Togepi was gone was just one more reminder that…Misty was gone, too. "The doll was supposed to represent how things used to be, before you…"

I stopped, unable to say the one word that persuaded me to plan this entire party in the first place. True, Misty had been very honest with me that day, so it would've been only fair that I was honest with her. I should've told her how much I missed her. Misty's memories of Togepi, recalling its voice and presence, really reminded me of myself. Yeah, I also had separated with my share of Pokemon friends over the years, and I miss them all the time, too.

But…with Misty…it was a little different. Rarely a day went by that I didn't think of her own voice, either ranting and raving at me or laughing that girly giggle of hers. It took me a long time to get used to looking to one side and not seeing Misty standing beside me. Brock, May, and Max mean a lot to me, too, and I love traveling with them.

But…_Misty_…not having Misty beside me through Hoenn has been…well, I can't say it's been 'tough.' I'm still catching Pokemon and competing in Gyms like any old region. I doubt much about me has 'drastically' changed since Misty left, either. Pikachu still complains about me violently tossing and turning at night (usually whacking the mouse in the process). May gives me that 'look' every time I make a weird face regarding romance, so I clearly haven't learned much more in that department yet. My study habits haven't improved, because Max always teases me whenever he grabs a book and I grab a manga. Plus, considering Brock is always making snide comments about "cooking for five," I take it my eating habits haven't been disrupted, either. Needless to say, I guess Ash Ketchum is still Ash Ketchum. Nothing's different.

…No…_something_'s different. I may not know what that 'something' is, yet, but I do know traveling without Misty is not the same. I…I'm not the same, not on the _inside_, anyway. There's this 'gap' that appeared after the day she left, and…I'm not sure if it'll ever be filled completely. Maybe that was what I was 'really' trying to do today: have Misty's birthday party fill that gap. It kinda' seemed silly, now.

But Misty didn't seem to think I was silly. In fact, even though I didn't say very much (for once in my life), I think Misty understood me perfectly. "I know, Ash," she smiled, causing me to blink in slight surprise. "And…thank you."

"But, that's not all," I suddenly added, wanting to clarify myself for Misty's sake. "I guess...I guess I wanted to give you something special to kinda'…" I paused, feeling that damn 'heat wave' (whatever it is) start creeping back into me. Why did that warmth seem attracted to my _face_, too? Oh well, I still felt inclined to tell Misty, "…To 'repay' you."

Misty blinked, confusion all across her face. "Repay me for what, Ash?"

"Back when you returned to Cerulean, when you gave me that handkerchief..." I trailed, feeling that warmth on my face intensify. The 'warmth' was blush, wasn't it? Oh boy. The last time I blushed like this I was six years old and told my best friend I had a crush on a girl. Of course, that 'best friend' happened to be Gary, and the 'crush' happened to be his older sister…and…you can imagine the blush on my face when I realized how STUPID I was for telling Gary Oak that secret! God, afterwards he blackmailed me for _two straight years_, and I'm not entirely convinced it's over, either. The only difference between then and now is I don't blush when I think about Gary's sister anymore. I suppose that means I 'got over' her, huh?

But regarding _Misty_…uh-oh…does this blush mean…what I think it means?

"Go ahead Ash…" Misty gently encouraged me, and I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt her hand back on my shoulder. Uh-oh, it was reeeally warm all of a sudden, but…I had to tell her the truth, didn't I?

Swallowing, I took another deep breath before continuing. "After you gave me that handkerchief, I promised myself I'd make it up to you. I'd give you something special, too, just to, you' know…uh…well…since I didn't give you anything…and…uh…" Oh great, I was stuttering again! I know Misty (and the rest of the general public) is used to be babbling like a fool, but for once in my life I was trying to sound 'somewhat' intelligent!

Fortunately, Misty seemed to understand (either that, or she's mastered the art of 'translating' my idiotic language). "Ash..." Her voice sounded particularly stunned. "…You don't have to give me anything special. I gave you that handkerchief because I wanted to give it to you, not because I expected anything in return." Then she smiled, it got warm again, and I attempted to return her smile.

Sadly, my smile did not seem to last as long as Misty's. Okay, it was painfully obvious that Misty was not mad at me for today, but…that didn't change the fact that my perfect chance at giving Misty something special went up in smoke. "I wanted to give you something special, too, Myst," I countered with a shrug. "But…so much for that, I guess. The doll and the necklace were totally gone…"

"'Necklace'?" Misty suddenly perked, causing me to do a double take towards her surprised blue eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded, blinking a few times at the weird look on her face. "I wrapped it around the Togepi doll's neck," I explained. "Didn't you see it?"

Now it was Misty's turn to look away in embarrassment. "I guess I was so upset over the doll that I didn't even see it," she confessed before looking back at me with a genuinely apologetic glance. "Oh, I'm sorry Ash."

I was a little upset, myself. I braved the jungles of that girly teenybopper store just to buy that shimmering necklace for Misty. How could Misty have missed the necklace? I wrapped it around the Togepi, but maybe it fell off in the gift box? As if it really mattered _now_, anyway. If the Togepi doll was torn in half, the necklace was probably destroyed beyond recognition. Still, I kinda' wish Misty at least saw the necklace! It was not an 'expensive' piece of jewelry (as if I could afford such), but I still wanted Misty to have that necklace. I figured it would've looked…pretty on her (yes, "pretty"! I'll admit it!).

"That's okay, I guess," was all I could say, though I did not believe it. "The necklace probably got destroyed like the doll."

Misty seemed just as upset. I could tell she felt guilty for not even noticing the necklace. It did not change anything, though. Like it or not, my entire present was ruined, along with everyone else's. Darn it, why was I the one acting so depressed?! It was Misty's birthday and the poor girl lost all of her presents! I couldn't let this happen! Misty deserved to go home to Cerulean City with at least one birthday gift! But…what could I give her? It was too late to run back to the stores. If I was going to give Misty a replacement gift, it would have to be something already in May and Max' house. I wasn't about to go poking around a house that wasn't my own, either.

So if I were going to give Misty something, it would have to be my _own_…something from my backpack. I didn't have much inside my backpack, either, and I can't picture Misty accepting a boy's you-know-whats for her birthday present (eew!). There really wasn't much else in my backpack I could offer to Misty, aside training supplies, junk food, and old Pokemon magazines.

I had some very old 'relics' in that bag, not just old magazines but mementos from my past journeys just to bring back fond memories. There were many ticket stubs to various shows we went to see, not just from the Sensational Sisters but even the stub from the Pokemon showboat in the Orange Islands. I still have that drawing of Pikachu and I in Alto Mare drawn by Bianca…at least, I think she was Bianca. You already know I still have Misty's handkerchief, too. So yeah, I've kept a bunch of souvenirs with me. They bring back fond memories. Heck, would you believe me if I said I still had my…

…_Wait a minute!_

It hit me like another one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts. Getting a spark of genius, I spun around and dashed across Max' room to where I threw my backpack the other night. Dropping to my knees, I tore open my bag and dug through it like a madman. I could hear Misty's footsteps hurrying over to my side by the time I found "it" buried at the bottom of my backpack.

"Ash?" Misty asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Got it!" I announced victoriously, hearing Misty jump slightly by my loud cry. I nearly pulled out the item from my backpack before getting a playful idea. Feeling a mischievous smirk pull my lips, I turned back Misty and flashed her a grin. "Turn around."

Misty blinked, narrowing her eyes playfully at whatever I was up to. "Okay," she allowed, turning around as I told, while I rose to my feet and crept behind her. "But I'm warning you Ash Ketchum; no funny business! The last time I turned around on my birthday you chucked a water balloon at me-!"

Just as I expected, Misty was silenced instantly, and her body stiffened up slightly when she noticed what I had done. I could not contain my smile as I let go and stood back, watching as Misty's hands rose to her head, running her finger over the red material that was not her hair. She then slowly turned around at me with wide teal eyes and an agape mouth. Even before she finally took the hat off her head, Misty already knew 'what' I gave her.

"Ash..." she gasped, staring at the white and red hat in her hands. I could tell she was trembling a little, most likely stunned to say the least. There was a loud gulp from her direction before Misty finally whispered, "...I, I can't except this."

As if I was the type to take 'no' for an answer! "Sure you can," I winked, feeling that familiar confidence refill me as my grin widened. Interestingly, that 'warmth' from earlier seemed to morph into a more comfortable feeling, as if my old self was coming back to life. Taking advantage of the good feelings, I smiled brightly and nodded, "I want you to have it, Myst."

There were tears in Misty's blue-green eyes again, but I knew they were not due to sadness this time. There was a quivering smile pulling her lips, and the redhead barely muttered, "But..."

…But I didn't want to dispute my decision. "I want you to have it, Misty," I repeated, much more assertively this time. "Ever since we split up two years ago, I've been searching high and low for the perfect gift to give you. It wasn't just because of the handkerchief. I…I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me in the past," I said truthfully, glancing down at my old Pokemon League hat now in Misty's possession. I loved that hat, and fought tooth and nail to get it, too. Technically, I 'still' loved the hat, but I knew it could never mean as much to me as it did to Misty in that one solitary moment. Now, looking back at the old red hat, and feeling my cheeks match its color in Misty's presence… "I'm just surprised I never realized I already had perfect gift in the first place. I should've given that to you when we separated."

I didn't have any time to look back up at Misty before she crashed back into me. Once again, her arms wrapped themselves around me, but this hug came a bit stronger than last time. I stumbled back a step before Misty bowled me over. Jeez, how is it that girls can be so small and yet be so strong? Do they take special vitamins or something? Maybe I'm the one who needs to take more vitamins. Mom bought me these Pokemon-shaped vitamins when I was little, but I never touched them cause' I didn't like the idea of eating Pokemon…

…My stupid ramblings were shot to heck the moment I felt something touch the side of my cheek. Whatever 'it' was, it was small, warm…soft…and it felt like one hundred Butterfrees were released inside my stomach. I knew 'what' it was, solely because I experienced the sensation two other times. The first was with Melody and the second Bianca (again, I think it was Bianca). But as they say, "third time's the charm."

…Misty…_Misty_…kissed me.

I'm not going to bother guessing how wide my eyes were at the moment, even when Misty broke away from me. Even her face was covered in blush, though I think it's safe to assume my face was in the same, if not _worse_, condition. Did she just do...what I thought she just did?! Everything happened so fast, but almost like she could read my thoughts, Misty nodded sheepishly, cueing my own face to redden. I could tell she noticed this, because she hugged me again for what seemed like the hundredth time in those short few, yet wonderful minutes. Misty being so close to me, those Butterfrees in my stomach went on a Whirlwind spree when I felt Misty's breath tickle my ear.

"Thank you," she whispered sweetly. "I love it. It's the best gift of all."

- * - * - * - * -

Well, what do you know? It looks like the "Terminator of Birthday Parties" didn't screw up quite as badly as even he thought! Okay, so the party didn't turn out 100% "perfect" like I intended. The point was that even through the disasters and messes I made, I still succeeded in making Misty happy. That was all that mattered, right?

Five minutes later, Misty and I left Max' room with bright smiles, laughing happily as we headed downstairs. I was flying higher than a kite, which was a huge difference from the way I acted and felt when I ascended the stairs a short while ago. No more sadness…just smiles. That's the way I like it.

As Misty and I neared the Gym, I found myself having a little difficulty getting used to Misty wearing my old hat. I wasn't regretful, but I still had to admit it was weird seeing Misty wearing it. She never usually wore hats in the first place, but she looked surprisingly good with my League hat. True, it was an old hat, and I probably should have ironed it before giving it to her. I kept the hat clean (Brock called me "obsessive compulsive" when it came to my hat. Chalk those words as more things I'll look up in Max' library at a later date). Still, after being stuffed at the bottom of my backpack for months, the hat was severely wrinkled, but Misty didn't seem to mind at all. Therefore, I didn't mind, either.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!"

Misty and I instantly perked as we saw Pikachu scamper over to us. Leave it to my buddy to jump into my arms, causing me to giggle louder. Pikachu probably noticed how much happier I looked compared to earlier. The mouse seemed pretty happy, too, so I guess happiness is contagious. Good. It's about time this party started making people happy!

I noticed Misty walked over to us and patted Pikachu's head once. Afterwards, the mouse climbed up on my shoulder, rubbing its red cheek against mine. Conveniently, the cheek happened to be the same one Misty…kissed…I wondered if Pikachu could tell? But before I started wandering off into rambles again, I noticed there was 'something' jingling by my ear. Something…metallic…shiny…my eyes bugged out the second I noticed the shimmering necklace dangling from Pikachu's mouth.

"Ash?" Misty asked me. "What is it?"

As if on cue, Pikachu dropped the chain into my hand, hopping down from my shoulder with a playful "Pikachu pika pika." _I'll leave you two alone_. I glared playfully at the mouse's implication, though I doubt Pikachu noticed it before the Pokemon scampered back into the Gym. Misty and I silently followed, carefully entering the previously demolished Petalburg Gym. Okay, well, 'demolished' was an exaggeration because the building still stood. The Gym just happened to be a nasty mess, which I had every intention of cleaning up…

…After, of course, I gave Misty her necklace.

I had no idea where Brock and the others were at the moment. To me, Misty and I seemed like the only two people in the Gym…the house…the city…the _world_! Yup, I could feel the familiar warmth in my cheeks, and it was hard for me to keep a silly grin off my lips as I looked back to Misty. Swallowing nervously, I gently extended my hand towards her.

"Look with Pikachu found," I joked, opening my hand to reveal the shiny, colorful necklace I bought Misty. The entire chain was specially designed to resemble a Milotic's peach, blue, and pink scales, and the charm in the center was shaped like the serpent's three-pointed fin. The entire necklace looked like a miniature, metallic Milotic that would protectively wrap around a girl's neck…Misty's neck.

I know it wasn't a diamond necklace, but Misty still beamed as brightly as the necklace's glow from the overhead Gym lights. Typically-fiery Misty was speechless all over again, and a hand rose to her agape mouth. Jerking my head to one side, I cued Misty to turn around so I could put the Milotic necklace on her. She didn't fuss about turning around this time, and since her hair was already tied and out of the way, I easily slung the necklace on her.

"Oh God, Ash," Misty marveled, turning back to me happily and placing a hand on the shiny necklace. I figured she'd like a necklace of Milotic. Milotic is, after all, known to be the most beautiful Pokemon discovered. The fact that such a gorgeous creature also happens to be a Water Pokemon was probably a bonus for the likes of Misty. "It's beautiful!" she gushed, smiling brightly as the overhead lights seemed to shine off her face as well. There was this pretty glow to Misty's face…'angelic' was the best word I could concoct. Yeah…beautiful…

"So are you," I heard myself say calmly…casually…_waitaminute_…my hands slapped against my mouth shut half a second later when I realized 'what' I just said! Even Misty looked at me with wide-eyes and a beet-red face, though her look couldn't possibly have been any redder than mine! _Beautiful_?! Where the hell did THAT come from?! Figures! My bad habit of speaking before thinking was at it again! Not two hours ago, I struggled admitting Misty looked "nice"! Now I was calling her "beautiful"! God, it's one extreme or the other with me! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!!!

But Misty did not seem to find me 'stupid' at all. Before I was able to locate a wall to pound my head against, one of the hands covering my face was pulled away. The same hand became tangled in one of Misty's, and she giggled as the hand got squeezed tightly. "Like I said, you are the sweetest person I know!"

And once again, my life was absolutely _perfect_!

"Awwww, how _cuuuute_!"

Misty and I pulled apart the moment May's voice echoed from a short distance away. I don't know about Misty, but I know my heart was pounding loudly in my chest at that moment, though I'm still undecided if it had to do with Misty…or the fact that Misty and I had a little _audience_. Sure enough, across the Gym stood May, Max, Brock, Norman, Caroline, and Professor Birch. Most of the Water Pokemon were standing behind them as well. Of course, all of them were wearing these innocent smirks, too. Fantastic! Blackmail here I come!

"Well, this is a pleasant birthday surprise," Brock chuckled, shaking his head teasingly. "Though if you ask me, _it's about time_, you two! This is a day I never thought I'd live to see. Guess' I'll have to get used to seeing you two together again."

"Yup!" Max giggled matter-of-factly. I could already tell that mischievous boy had 'something' up his sleeve. "…And they'll have to get used to _this_!"

Misty and I instantly jumped back as a giant blue water balloon splattered onto the nearby floor and sprayed us. Before we could take cover, Misty and I looked back at our 'friends' with amused horror. Each and every member of our little 'audience' was holding water balloons…fully loaded and ready to fire.

"You trashed our gym!" May playfully accused me, sounding as if she was declaring war but smiling as if she was about to play her favorite game. "Now you will pay!"

I could tell she was only playing, but I couldn't help but shoot back at her "Whatever happened to the 'don't pull the water balloon thing in our house, Ash'?"

"_You_ can't pull the water balloon thing, but _we _can!" Max noted factually, fixing his glasses with one hand and holding a filled water balloon with the other. "This is our Gym, and we can do whatever we want, right Dad?"

Norman did not seem much less enthusiastic about this situation. Max and the others obviously must've gotten Norman and Caroline's permission for this stunt. "We have to clean the Gym, anyway," he shrugged in good humor, before raising an orange water balloon. "Might' as well have some fun while we're at it, right troops?"

"You got it, Dad!" May cried happily, before pointing a finger directly at me and Misty. Several Water Pokemon seemed to line up in position to launch their Water Guns, too. Oh great… "FIRE AT WILL!!!"

It was impossible for Misty and me not to laugh as barrages of water balloons and weak Water Guns poured onto us. The water was cold, and we were soaking wet in no time, but everyone was having fun. After all, that's what people are supposed to do at parties: _have fun_! I guess my "perfect" birthday party didn't turn out so bad in the end. Though, I'd be lying if I said I didn't frown the moment I noticed Misty playfully ducked behind me.

"Oh _sure_!" I yelled sarcastically over the water commotion. Looking over my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes at the smirky soaked redhead, Misty hiding behind me for protection from the onslaught. "Use me as your shield, why don't ya?!"

"Yup!" Misty chirped proudly, planting a quick little kiss on my cheek once again as more water balloons headed right for us. "...Cause' it's my birthday!"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: And there you have it! Finished! So, was the ending cute/funny/fluffy? That's what it was intended to be, and I hope I didn't disappoint. Seriously, the vast majority of this story was based off my own personal experiences, as I've had plenty of disastrous birthday parties in my past (the water balloon/cake affair wasn't as far from the truth as you may think, hehe. It frightens me to know I have similar 'luck' like Ash).

Anyway, I had oh-so much fun writing this story, and hope you enjoyed reading it! Extra-special thankies goes out to everyone who stuck with this story from beginning to end. I really appreciate reviews and hearing all your comments about our sweet Sato-Chan. It was a joy for me to write this story and share it with everyone.

Sincerely, from Aiselne to you, thanks so much for reading! ^_^

**- Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus**


End file.
